Wolf eyes
by badmoonrisingccr
Summary: Finally updated! Sam comes to a realization and Dean finds out the truth about Derik.
1. Chapter 1

Trees and bushes flew by in flashes before the striking green eyes. The creamy, elegant paws of the wolf running at top speed through the Black Hills of South Dakota pounded the ground naturally with each extension of its legs. It suddenly stopped now and again to smell around…a bush or tree or just a leaf on the ground. Something was wrong.

"Behind you, Sam!"

Sam Winchester whipped his body around while struggling to load another arrow into the crossbow. The hit came swift and could have been deadly had Sam not had to training to be aware of every lethal move a vampire could make.

The teeth grazed his neck and Sam could only hold off the vamp two inches away from his face. It was dark but Sam could make out every mark on its face, every tooth that was grinning down on him.

Dean frantically climbed back up the steep hill that he had just been thrown down trying desperately to get back to his younger brother. He reached for the vamp even before he was close enough to get a hold of it.

He wrenched it off his brother and threw it as hard, and far, as he could. He grabbed his brother's hand and hauled him back onto his feet, then proceeded to turn Sam's head with his fist to get a better look at the graze. "You're losing it, Sammy."

Sam reached down and grabbed the crossbow. "At least I didn't get thrown down a hill."

Dean grinned, and watched as Sam loaded the arrow. "That was my intention, you know just so you could get a few hits in."

Sam looked up and shoved Dean in the chest. "Shit…" was all that he could manage before losing his balance and falling backwards down the hill again.

Ignoring his flailing brother, Sam had the bow lifted and shot off in an instant. Unfortunately the vamp turned its body sideways and narrowly missed the hit. It grabbed Sam by the shirt and slammed his body back into the trunk of a tree.

By the time Dean got back up the hill Sam was almost completely motionless. Dean grabbed a thick stick, pulled back and swung it to connect against the vamps bulky back. It hardly moved the damn thing, but it did get its attention away from Sam and onto Dean.

Sam's body dropped to the ground with a quiet _thunk_. Dean backed away and gave the vamp a cocky smile. "Is your face always this ugly, or did you spice it up just for me?"

It turned its head to the side, like a dog trying to decipher exactly what someone was saying to it. "I recognize you."

"Really?" Dean kept moving back, trying to get as much distance between it and his brother. "I get around…literally. But I'm sure that I'd remember the teeth and a face like yours."

Dean's eyes darted to his brother's form when Sam began to move, using his fingers to claw his way through the dirt. Similarly the vamps eyes followed Dean's, then back to his face. "Oh, yes" It rasped. "Now I remember…you two are brothers, aren't you?"

Dean's eyes narrowed, but it lunged at him and grabbed him by the throat. Dean made a choking sound as he was lifted off his feet, swung around and tossed onto Sam.

He quickly removed himself from on top of Sam and checked to make sure that he was still conscious. Sam's eyes opened and they stared at Dean as if to say 'aren't you done playing yet?'

Dean helped his brother into a sitting position and they both retreated until their backs came into contact with rock. Once again the vamp just looked at them with a curious expression pasted on its rugged and evil face.

This particular vamp happened to be one that was terrorizing a small town just south of Spearfish for the past eight months. Killing children and small animals and basically finding any means as to make the humans mourn.

He knelt down three or four feet away from where the brothers were sitting, and smiled showing off both sets of his teeth.

"You know, I heard that John Winchester was dead and thought that the occupation of demon killing was over. Looks like I thought right, cuz it seems like his sons are pretty pathetic at killing evil."

Dean was about the retort some smart ass remark when he heard a sound pierce the quiet mountain air. It was a howl, and an angry one at that. If the vamp could have gasped it would have as it looked anxiously for which direction the sound had came from.

Even with its heightened senses the vamp didn't hear the quiet pounding of the paws as the wolf gained on it. It leaped through the darkness, with its front paws nailing the vamp in the chest and causing it to fail onto its back.

The wolf had it pinned to the ground and before the vamp could even scream its throat was ripped out. The noises that the wolf made while making sure that the trachea and spine were broken were not from enjoyment. They were rather caused from some deep hatred for the evil that possessed the seemingly human body.

The wolf stepped off the corpse and turned in a circle, with its tail waving slightly, to face the brothers. It sat down and for the first time, even in the darkness, they good clearly make out what it looked like.

It had a cream colored base with light gray along the crown of its head and back. There were hints of white peppered along the gray, and black along its scruff and outlining its ears. It was beautiful and they had yet to recognize her.

It stood onto all four legs and made the slightest huffing sounds before slowly then rapidly beginning to change its form.

The paws changed first, the black claws retracting into small clear nails and the hair sliding back beneath the skin. The change made its way up the legs and a small _popping_ could be heard from the joints rearranging from a wolf's form to a human form.

In a matter of seconds, the wolf that was before the brothers had changed into a woman body. A naked woman's body. She was still on all fours and made quick work of grabbing the corpse's jeans and shirt.

She stood up and turned to face the opposite direction as she put the clothes on. Out of manners, Sam looked away. And out of pure male interest, Dean kept his gaze locked on her.

When she was finished she turned around with her head tilted towards the ground. Her head slowly came up and she faced the brothers in her now human form. She gave them a sad smile.

"Didn't your father teach you anything?"

Sam snapped his head up and instantly recognized her. Her cheek bones were high giving her, ironically enough, a wolfish shaped jaw. They were stained a light pink and if anyone knew it would have been from the embarrassment that she felt showing herself before them once again. She didn't like people watching her change...even if it was only a three second process.

Her eyes were the only part of her body that remained unchanged by the transformation. They were still a striking green. Her creamy blonde hair matched that of the base color of the wolf, it was straight and slightly shorter than shoulder length.

"Alison…" Sam seemed to be at a loss of words as the full impact of her standing before him kicked in. Dean still hadn't had the memory jog and looked expectantly between the two.

Seeing the words forming on the lips of both of them, Dean with curiosity and Sam with questions, she rushed on.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were okay." Her eyes darted to the ground in hesitation, and then refocused on Sam. "I'm so sorry about your dad. He was the only one who…"

She couldn't say anymore, but Sam understood perfectly. John Winchester was the only one who accepted her. Her and her abilities.

Dean let out a small laugh. "Of coarse. Alison Cooper, how the hell I forgot you I will never understand."

She ignored him, because she knew exactly how Dean was. "You look good, Sammy." It didn't go unnoticed by Sam or Dean that she called him Sammy. He gaze flickered to Dean. "And I don't even need to praise you, do I Dean?"

Her smile this time reached her eyes. "I can see now that you two are going to be just fine." She laughed at herself. "I don't why I ever doubted it."

She turned to leave.

"That's all you're going say, Alison?" Sam seemed to have found his voice.

She was still half turned, but looked back at him. "What more is there to say? There's already too many words between us, Sam."

Dean cocked his head and looked at Sam with interest. He was ignored.

"Words weren't the only thing that was between us." He flung it out like an accusation.

She narrowed her eyes. "If you're looking for a way to take out your failed attempt at hunting, I'm not the one to hit. I'm so sorry that I felt the need to make sure that John's sons were fine. Obviously they haven't changed from their hard headed, arrogant, macho tactics." Her voice was laced with sarcasm.

"Goodbye, Sam." She spared Dean a glance. "Take care, Dean."

Sam swore as she whirled around. "Alison!"

She took off running, pealing the tattered clothes and leaping into midair. She landed on all fours back in wolf form, and was gone from their site in mere seconds.

So this would be my first piece of fan fiction that I have posted. The story that I have in mind is slightly longer so expect it to continue for a little while longer. I hope it wasn't too painful! LOL R&R


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything that is related to the CW's Supernatural

* * *

"Dude, what the hell was that all about?"

Dean had waited thirty minutes of silence walking through the Black Hills before he decided it was time to drill Sam for answers.

"I don't wanna talk about it Dean." Sam lifted a low hanging tree limb, ducked under it then let it drop, causing it to smack Dean in the face.

Dean ran his tongue along his teeth and held on to what little patience he had. He lifted the limb and followed Sam.

"What was all that shit about too many words and that mysterious 'there were other _things_ between us' crap?"

Sam remained stubbornly silent as he picked his way through the trees in the dark. The canopy of the trees was so thick that there was barely any light from the moon shinning through.

Hopefully fishing in the right direction, since Dean didn't consider himself that dense, he smirked. "I mean, I spent just as much time with her as you did when dad brought her home." He waited a beat…nothing. "Maybe even more, considering that you were always hiding somewhere studying…" Dean ran into Sam's back as he stopped abruptly.

He turned and shook his head in frustration. "Dude, what don't you get about 'I don't want to talk about it'?"

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Well if you don't want to talk about, then that indicates there is something to talk about."

Sam sighed and decided to resign himself to his fate, he knew that Dean would never give up. "Yeah, so there was something between us for awhile. It didn't work out."

"And?"

Sam gave his brother the look. "And nothing. She left."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Come on, Sammy. People don't just leave, there is always a reason."

Dean waited, but all Sam did was continue to look at his brother.

"And?" Dean once again pushed.

"And I didn't want her to?" He shrugged. "What do you want me to say, Dean? She had her reasons, and I didn't agree with them at all."

Sam turned around and began walking again. Dean fell into step behind him and was quiet for a few more minutes.

"Are you gonna tell me what those reasons were, or am I going to have to pull it out of you?"

Sam kept walking, but reluctantly answered. "I don't why you are so interested in this. Alison was just like an annoying brat to you anyways…or do you not remember telling me that?"

Dean let out a short laugh. "Right, cause that sounds like something I would say."

Sam turned his head to give Dean an amused look. "As I recall your exact words were 'that damn little brat that howls and scratches at the door at night'. Now you tell me what that means."

He shrugged. "That I didn't care for her being in the room next to me. Stop changing the subject, what reason could she given my adorable, bookworm brother to leave?"

"Let's see, I was an inconsiderate asshole. Then I was a sexist pig, followed closely by a stupid idiot. And finally I was just one of those guys that couldn't accept someone different."

Dean thought that over for a few seconds. "Ya, I'm not following. Could you break it down any farther?"

Sam barked out a laugh. "I ignored her completely when dad first brought her home, then I didn't want her on one of the hunts. Then I, apparently, didn't catch onto her subtle flirts and after we dated for a couple months she decided that I would never get over the fact that she was different."

"Well…" He hesitated.

Sam gave him a funny look. "What?"

"Did it bother you?"

"That she was a good person? She wasn't evil, Dean, she wasn't even technically a shapeshifter. She just…"

"Whoa slow down, tiger. You really don't have to defend her to me, I was there and I know what she is and what she isn't."

"Fine, now you know, so can we just drop it?"

Dean smiled. "Come on, Dude, you can't just say that you dated and drop it at that. Not with me…"

Sam pushed Dean by the shoulders. "Dude, I'm not going into details. You have a good imagination and I wouldn't want to take away from it with the uninteresting truth."

He sighed. "Sammy, one of these days…"

The nattering kept going, but Sam just ignored him. If there was one thing in the world that Sam thought of himself an expert as it was ignoring Dean Winchester.

The two brothers were so busy in there teasing that neither of them noticed the wolf with remarkable green eyes following along beside them in the dense trees. It kept far enough back as not to hear what they were talking of, but close enough to watch their movements.

It followed them until they made their way back to the black impala. She knew like no other how capable the two were, but she could also sense things that no one else could.

She listened as the rumbling of the engine became quieter and quieter. Staring into the darkness of where the car sat moments ago she thought of the small encounter that had happened between them.

It was definitely not something that she planned on repeating.

She pealed her eyes away and jogged off in the opposite direction, and the wolf disappeared just like the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Alison had decided that she deserved some down time. After all, it wasn't everday that a girl faced the only man that she loved.

Not that she would admit that to him or anyone else for that matter. A girl could only take so many hits before her heart shattered. And if there was one thing she was good at, it was protecting herself.

She lifted a long neck bottle of beer and let the cool liquid slide easily down her throat. Sitting alone in the darkest corner of the small, filthy bar she watched the movements from the other people around her.

There were a couple of females, but the majority of them were men. She estimated around sixty or so total. Out of that population there was entirely three people that she would have given the time of day to…and that included the bar tender.

She closed her eyes and let her head rest on the wall behind her. If there was one thing that she missed about being around people it was this. The plain enjoyment of sitting in a crowded room with nothing and no one to bother her. Just her and her beer…and unfortunately her thoughts as well.

**She could hear the fight from her bedroom on the second floor. Something about Stanford. Sammy hadn't even told her that he had applied.**

**She had known for the past few weeks that something was bothering him, but everytime that she confronted him he just shrugged it off as worrying about finals.**

** If there was one thing she knew about Sam it was that he was never worried about his finals. **

**She heard the slamming of the front door, an indication that John had taken off. Dean would never just leave Sam alone after such a big blowout between him and their father. **

**She wasn't really trying to listen, but with her heightened senses it was a little difficult not to catch a few words here and there.**

**"This isn't me…" Whether Sammy was trying to convince Dean or himself she couldn't quite tell.**

**"You should have told me, Sammy…" She wasn't sure if Dean was angry or just disappointed. **

**"This isn't normal…That's all I want…dad should be happy…can't you understand?" There was something in Sam's voice that threatened to show weakness. **

**Alison looked at the floor. There was really nothing normal in their lives and that included her. She wasn't normal, and she was definitely not a normal girlfriend. **

**If that was even the right word to call her since neither Dean or John knew about Sam and her. **

**She heard the footsteps stomping up the stairs…that would be Dean. His footsteps slowed as he walked past her closed door, and she saw the shadow pause. Then it left.**

**She let out a sigh, she really didn't feel like chatting it up at the moment…then she heard **_**his**_** footsteps, slowly making their way up as if he was almost too tired to make it. **

**It felt like she waited for hours, dreading every soft thud of his feet. She didn't want to talk to him, not now. She felt herself changing and cursed that she didn't have it under control yet.**

**She was concentrating all her strength on making the small hairs that were appearing go back in. The pain nearly caused her to pass out, it was like billions of tiny needles pushing their way in her skin. **

**She had just managed to calm herself down when she heard the door click shut. Her eyes snapped open.**

**"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" It came out as more of a snap than she had intended.**

**Sam noticed. "Since when do I ever need to?" He had walked in on her and saw her face twisted in pain. "What set you off?" **

**When John Winchester had found her, writhing on the ground in pain, he had made the choice to help her. Not to kill her, as if he knew there was something about her that was good and not evil.**

**That was six months ago, and ever since then John and his sons had helped Alison through the pain. John had especially helped her learn in focusing herself so she could control her instincts. **

**"Like you don't know." He paused in midstep in his way towards the bed. **

**He rolled on the back of his heels and put his hands in his pockets. "I take it you heard our conversation downstairs?"**

**She tilted her head. "It didn't take heightened hearing to know that it was an argument. Imagine that, you're fighting with your dad again…who would've guessed."**

**"No," He spat. "But I bet the heightened hearing helped you listen to every word."**

**She felt a strange sense of clam wash over herself. "Well, it seems like the only way for me to find out what goes on in that head of yours."**

**He looked away, unable to face the truth.**

**She waited a few minutes to see if he would say anything…he didn't. "When were you planning on telling me, Sam?"**

**He huffed, but still didn't return her gaze. "I hadn't even told my family." He said it like it was a good reason.**

**She nodded her head. "Well, that's funny cause I thought that we were like family. But apparently blood means a lot more to you than you let on."**

**He looked back at her then, but his eyes were blank. "What do you want me say?"**

**She shook her head sadly. "That would defeat the purpose, Sam. You should know what to say."**

**He stalked over to the window, his hands still tucked in his jean pockets. "I just need a change…this isn't me."**

**She felt the knife twist in her chest, hard. "It is you, Sam."**

**He whirled around. "Well, I don't want it to be!" His eyes were blazing. "When did I get a choice? I didn't get to grow up normal, but I'll be damned if I let them hold me back now!"**

**The knife dug its way deeper. "What about me, Sam? I am holding you back?"**

**"That's not what I meant." He said it fast, desperately trying to fix the situation that had gotten out of hand fast. **

**She barked out a laugh. "Oh come on, Sam. At least be honest. You want **_**normal**_**?" She spat out the word. **

**She was beginning to shake again, a telltale sign that she was losing control. She didn't care. **

**Sam noticed. "Take it easy…"**

**She stood up. "What do you care? It's obvious that you don't. You never have."**

**"Alison…"**

**"I'm not normal, Sam. It's a fact and it's not going to change. If you want normal, then it's clear that you don't want me." **

**Sam could see the dark spots that were appearing on her skin. The hair that was trying to push its way out. He swore and tried to grab her.**

**She threw her hands out to ward him off. "Not now, Sam." She was breathless. Using all her energy to try and gain her control back.**

**"You always do this!" He ran a frustrated hand through his hair and turned around. "Like I don't have enough problems at the moment to deal with." He mumbled. **

**Heightened senses had good and bad sides. She opened her eyes. "Thanks Sam, cause I needed that at the moment." She shut them again to try and block out his annoying, and tempting, form.**

**He turned back to face her. "I thought you had this under control? I thought this wasn't supposed to happen anymore?"**

**Her eyes snapped back open and her heavy breathing stopped. "And I thought that it didn't matter to you. It's always bothered you, hasn't it?"**

**He had the nerve to look annoyed. "What are you talking about?"**

**"For months it's just been about changing me, making me normal right? To fit into your family? To fix me, like I was broken. You could never accept what I am." She was tempted to add **_**not like your dad**_**, but held it back.**

**"That's not what it's been about…"**

**She wasn't listening anymore, had fully lost control. An agonizing scream ripped from her throat that turned into a growl as she fell to the floor. Within seconds she was struggling to get the clothes off that were tangled around her wolf shape. **

**Sam stepped forward to try and help, but the vicious snarl stopped him in his tracks. Alison had a bad enough temper when she was in her human shape and Sam knew from experience that it only multiplied when she was the wolf.**

**She managed to get out in a semi-graceful way looked up at him. Her green eyes that normally remained the same color were a piercing deep green. She was pissed.**

**Angry at him.**

**Angry that she had given in to the instincts.**

**And even angrier that he had watched it all. **

**The door to her room burst open and Dean rushed in with his switchblade open. **

**Alison bowed her head in shame. There was nothing wrong with them seeing her as the wolf, but she preferred if the change was voluntary.**

**They all stood there watching and waiting.**

**Sammy was leaving her, just like her parents had when they couldn't face the fact that their daughter was different. He didn't care. **

**Dean wouldn't care. He'd helped her a lot but she knew that he considered her a pest. **

**John would care. But she could always find him. Once she had someone's scent it would never be forgotten.**

**With her decision made, she turned quickly and ran for the window. She heard the shouts behind her, but none of it mattered as she leaped into the air. The glass shattered.**

**It was ironic how it mirrored the feeling in her chest.**

She had gone back to the house a few weeks later, just to see if they were still there. They weren't.

Not that it mattered, she could have found them a dozen times over if she had wanted to. In fact she did see John a few more times, just to let him know how much she had appreciated his help.

If it wasn't for John Winchester she might not have ever learned how to change willingly and to prevent the change from happening.

She pulled her beer up for another swing and opened her eyes…she almost choked at what she saw.

"This is not possible." She whispered quietly to herself.

Across the bar, just coming in the door, were to two brothers that had taken off in the opposite direction not six hours before.

She was about to stand up and leave through the back, when the hazel eyes locked onto her.

"Oh shit."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Just a reminder, i don't own anything from the CWs Supernatural.

* * *

Sam could hardly believe his eyes when he surveyed the dingy bar that Dean had insisted they stop at and found her. 

It was amazing how much she seemed to fit right in with the rest of the tough looking crowd. But then again...that had always been something that she was good at, fitting in where she should have stood out. There was no way that a beautiful blonde should have gone unnoticed by the entire male population in the room.

Sam knew he wasn't unaffected.

So did Dean, he nudged his brother. "Dude, you're drooling."

Sam peeled his eyes away from hers to glare at his brother.

Dean shrugged. "What? It's embarrassing." He clapped Sam on the shoulder. "I'll go get us something to drink and you can go talk."

"Dean…" He was gone. Sam grimaced, dreading another confrontation…especially in a place where any one of the massive biker-types could save the lady in distress. Sam was no pussy, but the half the men in the room had arms the size of his waist.

He started walking across the room, and could practically feel the distain oozing from her.

Alison contemplated getting up and taking off through the back. There was no doubt in her mind that she could do it…and would after a few more seconds of absorbing the sight of him.

She really would have, had she not seen the look in his eyes. He was scared.

The realization hit her hard, making her rethink every decision that she had made. She was so sure about him when she left, so sure of the way that he felt.

The hesitation caused him to make it to her table rather quickly, and he was standing in front of her before she had time to run. He didn't sit, just looked at her expectantly…it infuriated her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you two would be in Colorado by now."

Sam gave her an amused smile. "You're not going to make this easy are you?"

She tilted her head. "Why should I?"

He waited a few seconds. "I don't know." Something in his voice almost made her want to hug him. Almost.

"Alison." Dean set three fresh beers on the table and sat in the booth beside her. "We haven't seen you how long, and you just up and disappear after saving our asses. Let me buy you a beer."

She flickered an amused glance at Dean as Sam took the booth across from them. She reached for one of the bottles. "I guess you do owe me, and mine does seem to be empty."

Dean smiled and grabbed himself one. Sam folded his arms across his chest and didn't touch the last one.

"So tell me, how did you manage to get yourselves into that situation up there?"

Although she was incredibly uncomfortable with the entire situation, she could pull off small talk. She waited for one of them to answer.

Apparently it wasn't going to be Sam, who still had his arms crossed and a scowl plastered on his face. Dean seemed to be in a better mood, whether it was the company or just because he was enjoying Sam's misery.

"The bitch was stronger than he looked. Besides, you can't expect a guy to be in control all the time…I mean even I'm not perfect."

She heard Sam mumble "No where close" under his breath, and smiled. She was beginning to enjoy Sam's misery as much as Dean.

She decided to milk the situation, after all how many chances would she get after she got rid of the two. She ran a hand through Dean's hair. "That's your story and you're sticking to it, right?"

Dean hid his grin behind his hand. He knew exactly what she was doing, and if Dean knew his brother as well as he thought he did Sam would be growing jealous by the second. "That's right." He paused for good measure. "Would you like to dance, Alison?"

She didn't have to look at Sam to see the disbelief on his face. After all, what kind of a brother would try and hit on someone that his brother was interested in…or used to be.

A Winchester, that's who.

"How sweet, Dean. I'd love to." Dean pushed himself out of the booth and she followed.

When they made their way to the less than crowded dance floor Dean pulled her close to whisper in her ear. "You are one bad girl. It's not very nice to tease Sammy this way."

Alison sighed. "Who are you to talk? You were baiting him before I was."

Dean laughed. "Yeah, but he's my brother, it's my job. What's your excuse?"

"Well, as evil as it sounds I just want to piss him off. How's that working?"

Dean looked over her shoulder and grinned. "Oh, I don't think you have to worry. He's shooting dangers with his eyes, and it looks like he's already downed the beer."

Alison pulled away. As much as she enjoyed it, she wasn't one to completely enjoy another's misery. "It was really good seeing you Dean, even though I know you haven't missed me one bit."

"Sure I did, I missed the howling…it put me to sleep." He looked her in the eyes. "And Sam?"

She glanced over to where he sat. "Unfortunately, I have to say it was good to see him. Too good." She looked back at Dean. "Maybe I'll see you guys around."

Dean grabbed her arm before she could turn. "Aren't you going to say something to him?"

She shook her head. "It would only turn out bad. You were there the last time we talked, look how that ended. Goodbye, Dean."

He tried to hold her, but she yanked her arm free and ran for the door.

Sam knew the second that she was going to run. As soon as she pulled away from Dean he had seen it coming. Why he hadn't gotten up and stopped her he wasn't sure.

Maybe he deserved everything he was getting, and besides he was a magnet for death. He was surprised that Dean was still alive.

Dean walked back to the table and sat across from Sam. "I tried…"

"I know."

Dean watched the emotions flicker across Sam's face. It was something that he was used to as Sam was never very good at hiding his feelings…but there was something different in his expressions.

Dean was at a loss of what to do to help him and that pissed him off.

* * *

So i know it may be a little out of character for the two brothers, but there was really no other way for me to make this situation go. There had to be one more encounter where both Sam and Alison doubted their choices before the next time they meet up. Thanks for the great reviews, they were really helpful...keep it up you guys are the ones that keep me going! Big kisses! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Once again, i don't own anything from the CWs Supernatural

* * *

Alison felt as though she knew how long and fast she could run in her wolf form before she got to the point of complete exhaustion. She had tested it many times previously just to be certain she would never get stuck in one form. 

If she didn't have enough energy to change then she needed to sleep and eat before she could return to the opposite shape.

Unfortunately there was no way in hell that she could stop even with how low her energy level was. All she could concentrate on was putting two feet in front of the other two and listening past the pounding in her ears for the bastard that was following her.

The stupid werewolf had been killing small children in a rural farming community, and now it was pissed at her because she had stopped him from obtaining his last meal.

Apparently he had decided that she would do just as nicely and had managed to slice her across her hip up to her ribcage before she could change forms.

She let out a sharp whimper as something plowed into her. She was lying on her side when he moved on top of her. She kicked out with her hind legs, but he easily sidestepped her and slashed his long claws down her leg. She yelped.

He leaned forward and she tried to bite him. He reared back and reacted by whacking her across the face. Her head was slammed into the ground and for a moment she saw nothing but blackness.

She was painfully awakened by a tight pinching in her neck. She used what strength she had left to kick him fiercely with all four legs. His teeth were ripped out of her neck as he was caught off guard and tripped, landing on his back.

She moved quickly, knowing it would be her last chance to get away, picking herself up off the ground even though it felt as though there were cement blocks on her back.

She heard his snarl as she fought to run faster. She was inhaling deeply, trying to get as much air as possible to give her more momentum…then she got a whiff of something.

Something that was familiar. It was unbelievable and she thought for a second that it was just her mind playing tricks on her…but the heavy sound of breathing coming from behind her made it more than real.

She quickly switched the direction that she was running, following the scent that was getting stronger and stronger. Then finally she smelt it as though it was right in front of her. She had never been happier that Dean was so stubborn about changing what kind of oil he burned in the impala.

She burst out of the trees and the pads of her paws hit pavement. And like a deer in the headlights she froze.

"Dean!" Sam grabbed the front of the dashboard as Dean swerved the impala to miss the dog that had just appeared in their headlights. Instead, hitting something that looked human.

"Shit." Dean sat there for a second with both his hands on the wheel.

Sam's eyes were on the form that was now lying on the road. He couldn't believe what he saw. He unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the car door. Dean followed.

He moved to the person that they had hit, and backed up quickly.

"Dean, do you have any silver in the trunk?"

Dean came up and stood beside Sam. "Ya, I think so." He turned around, popped the trunk and proceeded to search for anything silver.

Sam, making certain to keep and eye on the werewolf, began to move towards the wolf lying on the road. He knew who it was even before he walked around to get a better look. He had never heard of a lone wolf in the wild running onto the road and passing out, whether or not it was being chased.

Sam made a face as he knelt down to inspect her. She was in bad shape, even he could tell that.

He heard Dean slam the trunk and looked up. Dean held an old silver knife up and smiled. Sam breathed out a laugh.

Dean walked up to the thing and knelt. "Sorry about this man, it's nothing personal." He was about to shove the knife into his heart when he growled and shoved Dean back three meters.

The knife flew from his hands.

Sam ran for the knife as the werewolf pounced on top of Dean. He grabbed the silver and shoved the knife deep into the werewolf's back. He hissed as the knife penetrated his heart.

Sam grabbed him and threw him off Dean, who gave Sam a look that said it all. "Sammy, any longer and you would have had a werewolf as a big brother." Sam grinned and held out one of his hands. Dean took it and Sam hauled him up.

"What do we have over here." It wasn't a question, Dean knew exactly who it was when he watched Sam kneel down beside her earlier.

Sam walked over beside her. "I don't know how bad it is, Dean, but we have to get out of here before someone comes and finds that body."

"Yeah," Dean looked down the road both ways. It was a straight road and dark out, but a car could come on them fast before they saw the headlights. "You get her in the car and I'll move the body further from the highway."

Sam nodded and knelt down to pick up the wolf. She wasn't heavy, probably the same weight she would be if she had been in her human shape, but neither was she light. Being a wolf gave her a massive amount of muscle.

Still it wasn't a difficult task for him to gently lay her in the back of the impala. He had just shut the door when Dean appeared in the darkness beside him. "We need to talk."

It was the serious tone that caught Sam off guard. He nodded and motioned to the car. They needed to get as far away from this road as they could.

Dean started up the car and put it in drive. "We have problems, Sam."

Sam looked over at him. "Which one are you referring to, Dean? We have a whole list of problems following us."

Dean gripped the steering wheel and glanced over a his brother. "This one's pretty bad."

Sam gave his brother a look. "Could you be a little more mysterious? I don't think I'm confused enough."

Dean sighed. "Sammy, that guy had…he had blood, on his lips."

Sam was quiet for so long that Dean looked over at him and saw that his head was turned towards the window and his hands were fisted.

"Sammy…"

"We don't know it's hers."

Dean looked in the rearview mirror, and saw the dark red stains on the scruff of her neck. "I think we can safely assume, Sammy."

"Just get us to a hotel far enough away from this highway."

Sam remained stubbornly silent for the rest of the drive, and no matter how many times Dean tried to talk to him he just pretended to be sleeping.

* * *

Thanks for the awsome reviews. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but i didn't want to run the next idea into two chapters. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with the CW's Supernatural

I don't think i've really been clear on what Alison is, so i tried my best to clear that up in this chapter, hope there is no more confusion. Sorry

* * *

She heard the voices, but could barely open her eyes. She tugged at her leg, but found it was being held back on something. 

Barely opening her eyes she caught on to three things.

She was no longer in the woods.

She was curled in a ball still in her wolf shape.

And her hind leg was tied to a bedpost.

She looked around quietly, taking in her surroundings. She was between a bed and a wall, and the carpet stunk. The only logical conclusion would be that she was in a motel room.

Any other day she would have laughed at the irony of herself being tied up like a dog, however she was in too much pain and trouble to laugh. If she didn't eat then there would be no way for her to change back into her human form.

She tried to move and whimpered from the sharp pain that shot through her side. The voices stopped.

She looked up as a shadow appeared over her. Somehow, even before the memories of the night before flashed through her mind, she knew it was him.

His lips moved, but all she could hear was mumbling. She may have been able to change from a human to a wolf, but that didn't mean that she could understand English whilst in her wolf shape.

She laid her head down and waited. They would sleep at some point.

"You're gonna be fine." Sam watched her put her head down, but he knew that she couldn't understand a word he was saying. "It shouldn't be taking this long." He turned back to Dean.

"I don't know what to say, Sam." He was lounging in one of the chairs around a small table that Sam had set his laptop up on. "I was hardly around the house when dad was helping her." He pushed the chair onto the back legs and rocked himself.

Sam ran a frustrated hand through his hair and began to pace. "Yeah, and it's not like it was one of our favorite topics to talk about."

Dean tilted his head. "I thought you said you never had a problem with what she was?"

Sam stopped walking and looked at his brother. "We didn't even know _what_ she was, so how could I?"

Dean chose to ignore the comment. "Well, we know that she's not a werewolf, cause dad tested her with silver when he first brought her home."

"Yeah, well that doesn't leave a whole lot of options. We know she's not a shape shifter cause she can't take on the form of anything she wants."

Dean tapped his fingers on the table in a rhythmic pattern. Suddenly he stopped and dropped the chair back on all four legs with a _thud_. "What about a shaman?"

Sam let out a breath of disbelief. "Man, I'm sure that she would have known if she was a shaman…woman…"

Dean gave him a funny look. "Righhttt. I mean, some places believe that people can actually take on the forms of certain power animals."

Sam walked over to his computer turned in on. "That wouldn't work, it's usually a religious thing that people have to practice for years before perfecting."

"Okay, smartass, well what about the ones that are passed down through generations…like healers."

Sam was typing but looked up at Dean. "And what? It just happened to skip her parents…who didn't want her, if you recall, because she was a freak."

"Maybe. Twins skip generations."

Sam sighed. The internet was a fantastic thing, but sometimes no matter how hard he tried there were somethings that were just nonexistent. He closed the screen. "Say you're right…"

"Which I usually am."

"If you're right, then that still leaves us with the bite." He let out a bitter laugh. "If this is right, then we still know next to nothing about her. For all we know the bite could keep her in that form."

Dean rubbed his chin. "I don't think that's why she hasn't changed back yet."

"Oh really? Cause you have so much information to back that statement up with."

Dean ignored the sarcasm and stood up to go stand over her. "No, I remember dad saying something about her getting stuck in one form but…damn it I can't remember why."

"Okay." Sam rubbed the back of his neck. "Well what would cause her to not be able to? Umm, she doesn't want to... that's the only thing that comes to mind."

Dean shook his head. "What would prevent you from doing something?"

Sam laughed. "Lots of things. You for starters."

"Haha, you're hilarious."

" Pain, she could be having trouble turning with her injuries. God, I don't know…lazy…" Sam looked up and Dean turned back so they were making eye contact. "Tired…she's too tired."

"Ookay, well she's been out like a light for well over forty-eight hours. That should take care of that."

"I don't know."

They fell into silence. Sam moving to peer out the window into the darkened night and make sure that no one followed them from the highway. And Dean looking down at the wolf that was staring intently at him as though trying to tell him something.

The silence was broken by the loud sound of grumbling. Sam choked out a laugh.

Dean grinned sheepishly. "Duty calls."

"As always."

"Here." Dean threw the keys at Sam, who caught them against his chest. "Why don't you go find us something and I'll take a shower." Dean didn't wait for an answer and walked into the small bathroom.

Sam tilted his head. "Hey, didn't I pay last time?" There wasn't an answer. Sam shook his head and opened the door. "Jerk."

"Bitch." He heard Dean call out before he shut the door.

Alison perked her head up and ignored the jolting pain rocking her body. She saw Dean head for the bathroom and heard the shower turn on and then scanned the room to make sure that Sam had left.

She reached down and began chewing at the rope that was tied on her leg. It didn't take very long to break the thin old rope…obviously they weren't expecting her to try and get out.

Their problem, she needed to eat.

Breaking the window was not a way that she planned to leave the room, so she crawled under the bed closest to the door and waited.

It was five minutes before she heard keys jingling outside the door. She got ready and when the door creaked open she bolted.

Sam didn't even see the wolf until it shoved him into the doorframe. His eyes widened as he watched her run across the street and disappear into the darkness.

The bathroom door opened. "Dude, shut the door it's cold enough in here."

Sam turned his head to look at his brother. The expression on his face must have said it all because Dean peered around the corner. "Aw shit."

Sam slammed the door closed and threw the takeout bag onto the table. "Dean, you were supposed to be watching her."

"How is that even possible with me in shower?" He grabbed a pair of jeans and pulled them on. "How was I supposed to know that she'd have enough energy to chew through the damn rope?"

Sam began pacing again. "We gotta find her. We don't know what's going to happen with that bite."

Dean grabbed a shirt and headed for the door as he pulled it on. "Which way did she go?"

"Across the street…Dean there's no way we'll catch her."

"Well we're gonna try, okay?" He took inhaled a sharp breath. "I'll take the impala and search around the streets. You go through the trees there and see if you can find any traces of fresh blood. She'll have most likely broken the dried stuff and it'll be bleeding again."

Sam nodded his head.

After three hours of searching Dean picked Sam up on the other side of town and they drove back to the motel.

Sam got out of the impala and slammed the door.

"Dude, chill." Dean snapped. "Don't take out your frustration on the car, man."

Sam gave him a look at walked to the door. After pulling out his keys and opening the door he entered, with Dean right behind him.

They flicked on the lights and Alison was propped up on the headboard of the bed farthest from the door.

Dean laughed. "Don't you know breaking and entering is a criminal offence?"

She smiled. "Technically you don't own this room."

Sam tossed the room keys on the table. "Where've you been Alison?"

"And a nice set of clothes." Dean added. Sam looked over his shoulder at him. "What?" She was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a yellow tank top. No shoes.

"Do you two ever stop bickering?"

They turned their heads to look back at her. "Where's the fun in that?" Dean asked.

She sighed. "Sorry to run out on you like that, if I didn't get some food I wouldn't have been able to change."

"Yeah." Sam looked at the floor and then pinned her with his eyes. "We figured that out, had you waited I brought you something. But I guess I was just in the way of your big escape."

"What can I say? Wolves can't understand English, whether or not I'm special there's no exception. Add that to the fact that you had me tied up like some pet, it pissed me off."

"So what did you eat?" Dean interrupted their brewing argument before it could become full blown.

She glared at him. "Little children…they're my favorite…God, what do you think? I ate anything I could find."

"Garbage." Dean voice was laced with humor.

She stared at him dryly. "It wasn't the first time." She looked back at Sam. "I only came back to ask about the werewolf. What happened to him?"

Sam glanced back at Dean, then returned his eyes back on Alison. "He's dead."

"And the body?"

Dean jumped in. "Disposed of, ma'am."

Her eyes flickered, but she didn't comment. "Good." She pulled her legs across the bed and set them on the floor gently, with obvious discomfort.

Sam stepped forward, his intent unclear on whether he was going to help her or prevent her from leaving. Dean flicked the deadbolt.

Her head snapped up. "Don't even think about." She growled.

Dean cocked his head. "That sure is a nice gash across your face. I like your love bite, it brings out the shape of your neck."

"Is that was this is about?" She looked between the two. "I was bitten and now you have to wait it out to see if I'll turn." She laughed. "This is unbelievable."

Sam sighed. "I'm sorry, I really am but you know how this goes."

"Well let me simplify it for you…it's not going to happen. I can't become a werewolf."

Sam and Dean looked at each other. Dean asked first. "What do you mean?"

She stepped forward, and favored the leg that had not been ripped open. Sam didn't move. "I don't know, but it's not possible."

"How do you know that?" She moved forward again, but Sam didn't move. She kept walking until they were toe to toe. She had to look up to meet his eyes.

"Because if I could, then I would have been one already."

Sam's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"You think this was the first werewolf that I've come into contact with? It's not, and I've been bitten on more than one occasion."

Dean moved closer. "Well, we don't know that for sure, do we?"

She sighed and stepped back from Sam, turned around and pulled up her shirt. On her back there was a white scar in between her shoulder blades. She let the shirt drop and turned back around. "Satisfied?"

Sam looked as though he was about to say _not nearly_, so Dean answered for him. "Completely."

"Good." She gave Sam one last look. "You're not going to try and stop me?"

Sam shrugged. "If you don't appreciate the hospitality of us saving you, that's your problem."

Dean's eyebrows shot up and he whistled. "I'll be outside." He quickly left the room.

"I can't believe you." She laughed. "You know, I would expect something like that from Dean, but never from you."

Sam shrugged again. "Well you have been gone for some time…people change."

"Yeah," She looked at him sadly. "Apparently. But you see, you don't get to say that to me…not after what I did for you in Black Hills. The way I see, we're even now. The plates clean. I don't owe you anything."

Sam swallowed, not quite sure where his sudden attitude came from. Maybe it was from the three hours that he had worried about her. As she turned to leave he got his voice back. "So that's it? You're just gonna turn and run away again?"

She folded her arms and looked back at him. "And you never did? You never ran away, Sammy? You ran away from your family…at least you had a family. You wanted normal? I would have taken your family over normal in a heartbeat."

"Were you so sure that I really didn't want you?"

"You found someone else didn't you?" She saw the surprise register on his face. "Word gets around, Sam. She was normal, wasn't she?"

"Yeah." He replied quietly.

She gave him a hollow smile. "I guess that only furthers to prove my point. Only you couldn't stay normal, because like I told you…it isn't you. Apart from that, what else do you want me to say?"

He gave her a twisted smile in return. "That would defeat the purpose, wouldn't it Alison?" He threw her words back at her. "You should know what to say."

She nodded. "But I don't. So there's really no where else for this conversation to go. Or us for that matter…if there ever was an us." She let her arms drop. "I'm not even sure anymore."

She turned once more. "Alison, wait." She paused. She wasn't sure what to expect, but the words that came out weren't anywhere close.

"You should have your side looked at, it's in pretty bad shape."

She held back the useless and unwanted tears. "Thanks Sam."

She opened the door and without looking back stepped out and shut it. Dean was leaning on the impala.

"Well, there's no fresh bruises on you so that's good."

She laughed. "Yeah." She looked away from him. "Take care of him, Dean. Cause God knows he doesn't know what the hell to do."

Dean nodded, accepting that there were just some things that couldn't be changed. "Maybe, we'll see you around."

She smiled. "Oh, I'm always around." She started walking down to the street, it was still dark so she'd have no problem finding a place to change. She turned back to Dean. "Take care Dean, for some reason it was good to see you."

He barked out a laugh. "Yeah, right back at you kid."

* * *

Hopefully that cleared the air, Sam may have been slightly out of character but it just worked with the scene for him to change a bit and show how frustrated he was with the whole situation. Let me know and thanks for the great input! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the CWs Supernatural

Sorry for the huge delay i was busy and had a massive writers block! Grr i hate them...Please R&R i really need to know how the story is progressing!

* * *

It took her two days to track where they were. Pathetic, she realized, she was loosing her touch. She was leaning on a tree just across the street with her arms folded as she watched the shadows moving through the window of the cheap motel. 

Usually she considered herself too proud to ask for help, but there were some things that a woman just could not do and, unfortunately, a man could.

True, she could have gone to someone else for help, they weren't the only two male hunters that she knew…but they were the only two that she trusted with her life.

She sighed and let her arms drop, there was not point in avoiding the inevitable. She checked the street and then walked across, slowly as though she were walking the long green mile.

She glanced inside the Impala as she passed and grinned at the fast food containers that were carelessly tossed in the back. She stepped onto the wooden walkway and up to the door with the gold letters _14. _She sucked in a breath and lifted her hand…

* * *

Dean walked out of the bathroom with steam swirling around his legs. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and another hung around his shoulders. He slid it off his shoulders and threw it at Sam, who was lying on the bed flipping through channels. It hit him in the face. 

"Shower's yours, muffin."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Do you think just for once I could shower before you? Maybe then there'd be a clean towel and hot water."

Dean grinned. "Perks of being the oldest, little brother."

Sam laughed and shut the door. Dean dropped his towel and dug through his bag for a clean pair of pants as the shower turned on. He found one last pair and pulled them on just as he heard a knock at the door. He glanced at the over suspiciously and grabbed a black shirt that he quickly pulled over his head.

He grabbed a handgun off the table and shoved it in the small of his back. He opened the door without removing the chain lock. "Jesus." He closed the door enough to remove the chain. "What the hell are you doing here, Alison?"

Before she could open her mouth, Dean grabbed her arm and yanked her into the room. The door closed quickly behind her.

"Good to see you too." She shot him a dirty look.

"Did anyone see you come here?"

She scoffed and folded her arms. "Yeah, there was a whole crowd of people outside just waiting to watch me enter a sleazy motel room."

"This isn't a joke."

"No, Dean, nobody was outside. Why is it such a big deal?"

Dean ran a hand through his damp hair. "Jesus, I'm sorry. Our last hunt, there was spirit that was after blondes. Habit and all that…."He trailed off. "It's good to see you." He tried helplessly.

She laughed. "Oh that sounded genuine. Don't jump for joy or anything."

"I haven't eaten yet."

She smiled. "Of course, you always were cranky when you didn't eat. Sam's in the shower I take it?"

"Yeah, and you had better be gone by the time that shower turns off." She tilted her head at his tone. "Listen, it's not personal, but he just stopped acting bitchy. You didn't have to be around him for the past five weeks."

"Hmm, well that's just too bad cause I need your help."

He shook his head. "That's bullshit, go find someone else."

"I wish I could." She paced around the small room. "Do you honestly think that I would come to you if I had any other options? Only God knows why, but you're the only ones that I trust."

"Oh this is just classic. Don't you think you've caused enough trouble? Can't you understand that you bring out the worst in him."

Alison stopped pacing and looked over at him. "The sad thing is that I do know. And I'm selfish enough to keep coming back, because he brings out the best in me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm a loner Dean, you've always known that. It must be the wolf or something, but that's just the way it has always been. When I'm around him, it's like I'm not alone anymore."

Dean narrowed his eyes at her. "If you love him then why…"

"I didn't say anything about loving him." She cut him off quickly. "It's not just him, Dean. Sure, Sam is different…but I got similar vibes from your dad. And for some reason…" She looked away and then returned his gaze. "I get similar vibes from you."

"You don't say." He grinned at her. "Do you want me to hug you?"

"I shouldn't have said anything. It's probably just because those six months that I stayed with you…I don't know, you were the only family I ever knew." She laughed at herself. "I knew this was a bad idea, forget I was here." She shouldered past him towards the door. "I'll find someone else."

Before she could open the door he stopped her. "Wait."

She didn't turn around.

"Damn it, I don't want you to keep showing up. I really do like you, but the way that Sam acts after you've been around…it's hell." He laughed. "Look, there's a diner down the road…Mickey's or something…stay there for thirty minutes and if we don't show, find someone else."

She bowed her head. "I appreciate it, Dean. I really need you're help on this one." She didn't look back at him, but stepped over the threshold and shut the door.

"I can't believe this." He muttered to himself. He began to pace, wondering the ways that he could subtly ask Sam about working with someone on their next hunt.

The shower shut off and Dean swore again.

The door opened and Sam walked out. "We've gotta get something to eat. I'm starving…when was the last time that we ate something?"

Dean leaned into the window and pulled the curtains back to peer outside. "A while." There was no one outside, but that would be normal considering it was now two in the morning.

He heard Sam rustling around, getting dressed, and then swearing. "Not to mention we need to do some laundry."

Dean grinned. "Yeah."

Sam grabbed his wallet and shoved it in his back pocket. "Okay, let's go. I saw a diner down the street."

"Sammy wait." Dean turned to look at Sam. There were some things that Dean had given up trying to protect Sam from, and his heart being broken was one of them. It was just something that he couldn't prevent. "We need to talk about a new job that I found out about while you were in the shower."

"Well, let's talk about it on the way. Come on." He moved forward, but Dean stepped in front of him. "Dude?"

"I had a visitor, Sam." Sam raised his brows. "She needs our help."

Sam zeroed in on the word. "She?" He cocked his head expectantly.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, she."

"And this _she_ decided to leave before I got out?"

"I made her leave, because I didn't want her here when you got out." Sam huffed. "Look, I realize that it's not my business, but when I have to deal with your snotty ass after you two have had a blowout, then it becomes my business."

Sam ignored the jab. "So what's the job?"

"I don't know. I told her to leave and I'd ask you about whether or not you wanted to help."

Dean watched the multitude of emotions that crossed his younger brother's face. Anger. Hurt. Rejection. Protection. And one that he didn't expect to find…affection. He hadn't fully realized how much Sam really cared for Alison until that moment. He was willing to see her again, go through the pain again, just because she needed his help.

She was right when she called herself selfish. She was a self-centered bitch.

* * *

Alison sat in the dingy diner, waiting for them to show. She knew better, she should have just left the town. There was no way that they were going to show. She glanced at her watch. 

Four minutes.

She was selfish, but Sam knew exactly how to protect himself. And if there was one person that he needed to protect himself from, it was her. She didn't need Dean pointing it out to her that she was bad for Sam. She had figured that out the moment that she had seen him again.

Three minutes.

It never used to be that way. Sam and she had gotten along great for the six months that they had lived together. There had been times in the beginning that they had irritated each other, but that was more because she had always tried to get his attention by telling him to skip school and not do his homework.

She would always tell him that it didn't matter anyways because he didn't need the education that high school provided in the real world that they lived in each day. And they would fight and fight and fight. They fought until there was just no point in fighting anymore because through all the fights there was a strong attraction that formed.

Two minutes.

She had thought at first that it was because she was different that he had finally admitted that he was attracted to her. She wasn't a normal girl and that seemed to fit because he wasn't a normal guy. She wasn't one of the many girls that flocked towards his older brother, and that was just another thing that added to the fire.

One minute.

Unfortunately, she had found out that it was because she was the same that he liked her. She was safe. She was supernatural, just like everything else in his life.

Forty-five seconds.

She was the reason that Sam couldn't accept her. It was never Sam's fault. She couldn't change who she was, and neither could he.

Thirty seconds.

He tried, God how he tried to change. But the problem was that he was trying to change for himself, not for her. He was confused, but so was she. And he never took the time to realize it.

Fifteen seconds.

And she didn't either. She never took the time to get a glimpse of his agony.

Ten seconds.

Maybe that was their problem. They just never took the time to see each other.

Five seconds.

To see each others pain. She had lost her family, but he had lost his as well.

She stood suddenly from the chair. It tipped back, but before it hit the floor a hand snatched out and caught it. She turned but already knew who it was.

"Sam."

He nodded, and let the chair fall back onto all fours. "Alison."

Dean walked up and plastered a fake smile on his face. "Dean. Now that we all know each other, can we sit down and eat?"

He didn't wait for a response. He walked around the table and sat down. Sam did the same. Alison was left standing with a slightly dazed expression on her face.

The server that had approached her when she first came in returned. She was a plump red head. "I see your friends showed up. What can I get for y'all?"

"I'll just get a water." She managed to croak as she sat.

Dean smiled. "I'll have a coffee, black. And a cheeseburger with onions and a medium fries."

Sam looked up. "Same, without the onions." The lady with 'Roxanne' written on her nametag flipped her notepad shut and walked away. Sam looked at Alison. "Aren't you supposed to eat, like, all the time?"

Alison sighed. "Can we not do this? Honestly I came for your help, not to fight about things that are better off in the past. I don't have anyone else that I trust. I need a week of your time, at most."

"We're here, aren't we?" He snapped.

She kept her mouth shut and looked away. Winchesters... they were all bitchy without food.

Dean wasn't so clever. "Are you gonna tell us what this is about?"

"Are you gonna bite my head off again?" She smiled when they gave her curious looks.

"Sorry." They both mumbled.

She rolled her eyes at their pathetic apologies. "Two weeks ago in Boston there was a string of murders. Four to be exact. The first was a man, about mid-thirties. The second, a woman, same age range. The next was a young boy, ten. And the last…"

"A little girl, same age as the boy." Dean finished. They all looked up as Roxanne came back with their drinks. After she left they turned back to her. "What's the point, there was nothing supernatural going on there, we checked, Bobby checked."

"Then you missed something." She growled. She looked around and took a calming breath. "The trail went dead and it was put into the cold case files like all cases that have less than nothing for evidence. Suspicious, no, but one week later the same thing happens in Chicago. Exactly the same."

"Same ages and same genders. And the murders were done in the same fashion. The tongues, eyes and lungs were removed. How you didn't find that supernatural I'm not sure."

Dean shrugged. "There are human whacko's out there."

"You're tellin' me." Roxanne came back with two plates of food. She set them on the table. "Last night we had this trucker in who I swear to Jesus was O.J himself. Scared the Jesus out of me."

Dean gave her a tight smile and Sam grinned. "Yeah, those are the ones that you need to worry about."

She looked as though she was going to continue talking, but Alison gave her a smile that showed off her teeth, which were bared like fangs. Roxanne shut her mouth and hurried away.

She looked back at them. "What?"

They both shook their heads and picked up the burgers. She figured that she could get in a few more words without interruption while they filled their faces.

"So I took a stroll over to Chicago and guess what I found? Rhetorical question please don't answer that." She said before one of them could clear their throat. "If I had used an EMF detector I would have said it was going crazy."

Dean swallowed. "But you don't, so how would you know?"

She was hesitant to answer. They already knew she was weird, she really didn't want to add to it. "When I'm the wolf, I can sense things. Animal instincts and such."

Sam narrowed his eyes and was about to open his mouth. She grabbed a handful of fries and shoved them in his mouth. The look on his face was priceless and she covered her mouth to keep a laugh from bursting out.

Dean smirked. "Can we please stay on track here, children."

"Sorry." Alison continued. "Anyways, I've been tracking the thing for the past week. Don't ask how cause I really don't understand any better than you. Like I said animal instincts or something. I tracked him to Denver three days after the second set of killings." She paused. "That was two days ago. As soon as he settled into the city I left to track you. And that puts us here."

Sam finished off his fries. "You still haven't told us why you need our help."

She gave a small laugh. "Oh god this is embarrassing. When I retraced his steps from Boston through Chicago and finally to Denver I found he picks the first man and woman up in a gentlemen's club."

Dean frowned. "And that's embarrassing how?"

She sighed. "Because I now work at the same bar that I followed him to. And I haven't quite figured out what exactly he is yet. I know he's a demon, and I know what he does. The thing is, if he is what I suspect him to be, this particular demon hasn't been seen or heard of in over three hundred years."

Dean whistled. "That's an old bastard that you picked up."

Sam grasped his cup between his hands. "Okay, so what is he? Or what do you suspect him to be?"

Alison sighed. "_Deseo de Demonio_, it loosely translates into 'demon of wishes'. From what I could find, and there was little, it is something like a pleasure demon. It approaches the most vulnerable people that it can find and it twists them around its little finger until it feels like killing them."

"'Demon of wishes'…it's not something dad ever came across."

She rolled her eyes. "I told you already, if this is what it is then it hasn't been seen in over three hundred years. It promises to make life better, and as you follow it like a little kid being lured by candy, you walk to your death."

Dean chugged back the rest of his coffee. "Okay, so how does it pick the people?"

"Well," She tilted her head. "As far as I can tell ten year olds and thirty year olds would be the most vulnerable. Children are just starting to create their own identity at around ten, and adults at around thirty…"

"Are just losing theirs." Sam laughed. "It fits then, its gotta be this demon."

"Well, you guys have more experience with demons than I do. I prefer dealing with things I can tear apart than things that can rip me to shreds with their mind. What do I do?"

Dean looked at Sam. "I guess it's what do_ we _do now."

Sam nodded in conformation. "We gotta a long drive to Colorado, how many days until this thing hits again?"

"If my timing is on time, which it usually is, we have two days before he picks out his first male victim."

"Okay then why don't we go back to the motel, get a couple hours of sleep and then leave bright and early in the morning."

"Sounds like a plan Sammy." Dean turned to her. "You have a room?"

She gave him a weak smile as she threw some bills on the table. "Why would I waste money on a room when it's so nice outside?"

Sam and Dean exchanged looks as they each dug out some money. When they turned to follow her outside she was gone.

"Dude that is so starting to piss me off." Dean muttered.

"Join the club."

They were lying in the beds of their room when they heard the quiet thud on the bottom of the door. They exchanged glances from across the room. Dean, closest to the door, got up and peered out the window. He gave a small laugh, and motioned for Sam.

Sam got up and walked up beside his brother. He smiled.

"Looks like we got ourselves a guard dog, Sammy."

"It's kinda pathetic."

"Don't be a bitch, Sam. Let her in."

Sam laughed, but moved to the door. He unlocked the bolt and the chain, opened the door, and looked down.

The green eyes were amused, and there was a wolfish grin on her face. Her tail thumped on the floor, and all in all she looked as though she was laughing at herself. Sam rolled his eyes and held the door open farther. She hesitated for a second then stood up, roughly standing at the height of Sam's thighs, and moved into the room.

Sam shut the door and locked it back up.

* * *

Please tell me if i'm heading in a generally good direction, writers block and all i have been having a hard time on how to bring Alison back into the boys life. R&R guys thanks for it so far! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **You know how it goes, I don't own anything from the CWs Supernatural

_This chapter was incredibly hard to write for some odd reason...so reviews would be EXCELLENT as I am really finding it hard to go in the direction that this story is heading._

* * *

Alison thought that it was only fair that she helped pay for gas, after all the guys only had so much money from the credit card scams and hustling. She gave the cash to the fifteen year old, pimply faced kid and looked over at them by the car. They were standing beside the Impala talking…she squinted…nope, arguing yet again. 

She rolled her eyes and waited for the kid to count out her change…it could take awhile.

Dean smiled. "Come on, Sammy, she didn't hear anything."

"Dude, that's not the point." Sam huffed and gave Dean his trade mark death stare. "That didn't just make me uncomfortable, what do you think she felt like lying on the floor? I can't understand how insensitive you are sometimes…"

"Insensitive?" Dean laughed. "This coming from the guy who is _overly _sensitive. Don't pull that crap on me, Sam, what is it that you said not that long ago about Cassie and me." Dean screwed up his face and made an impression of Sam. "'An interesting observation made in an observationally interesting way', you pick my ass just as much as I do yours."

Sam rolled his eyes and gave a small smile because he knew that Dean was right. "I still cannot believe you whistled at her. You are so lucky that she didn't come rip your throat out."

"**Hey, Sam?"**

**Sam rolled his head over to look at Dean in the other bed. "What?"**

**He heard the grin in his brother's voice. "Why don't you invite her onto your bed…I mean the floor can't really be that comfortable."**

"**Dean."**

"**I'm being dead serious. Just call her or something…whistle, and then maybe she'll let you pet her ears."**

"**Dean."**

"**Come on, Sammy, it'll be the closest that you'll ever have her.**

"**Shut up, Dean!" He snapped.**

**A few seconds ticked by and Sam thought that he'd given up…he was wrong.**

"**Well, if you don't want her, then I want a free foot warmer. Alison." He whispered. "Alison." He whistled. **

**Sam watched her head perk up from her position in between the foot of the beds. She got up, but instead of hopping onto the bed like he figured she was going to do, she growled and moved over to the door. She curled into a ball and fell back asleep.**

**Sam smiled. "Guess she doesn't like you."**

**Silence.**

"**Too bad, cause I know from experience that she's a damn good foot warmer."**

"**Shut up, Sam."**

Dean's back was to the door of the small gas station, he didn't see Alison coming out. "I still think that she though it was you that whistled. What kind of a chick just leaves when I call?"

"A smart one," Sam mumbled, and knowing how good her hearing was he cleared his throat…unfortunately Dean was oblivious.

"She's still got a thing for you, Sammy, maybe you two should…" Dean didn't finish the rest of his sentence because Sam nailed his fist into Dean's jaw.

Dean stumbled backwards and gave him a look that said 'what the hell?' He was about to say something when Alison ran up and stepped in between them. Dean peered around her and raised his eyebrows at Sam.

"What the hell, Sam?" Alison had turned away from Dean and was currently glaring at Sam.

Sam smiled. "I owed him one for something that he did awhile ago. He told me I could have a freebee anytime I felt like…and now just felt like the right time."

She turned to look at Dean, who grinned. "He's right."

"Unbelievable." She muttered as she turned away from them both towards the Impala. "Worse than children, I swear."

Sam turned to follow and Dean smacked him on the back of the head. Sam whipped his head around to glare at him.

Alison opened the back seat door and looked across the top of the car at Dean. "Dean?"

He looked at her expectantly.

She smiled at him sweetly. "If you _ever _whistle at me again, I'll rip your throat out while you're sleeping." She ducked into the car and shut the door.

Dean looked over at Sam, who was smirking, and grimaced.

Dean started up the car and looked at Alison in the rearview mirror. "So, where was it that you need to stop at?"

She was busy flipping through one of the books that they had piled in the back. "Hmm…" She looked up. "Sorry, umm, we'll need to find a place to stop for the night so I though we could stop in Lander. We leave early the next morning and that will put us in Denver by early afternoon, leaving me plenty of time to get to work."

Sam turned in his seat to face her. "About that…" He glanced at Dean then looked back at her. "We've been talking and decided that maybe it's not a good idea for you to work in this place."

She looked at them both patiently. "Where are we right now?"

Sam's brows furrowed. "Challis."

She nodded. "Well, I can make it Lander in five hours if I run."

Dean also turned. "It's not you, Alison. It's just that…"

"I'm a chick and in the minds of a Winchester that makes me less capable."

Sam swallowed. "Not less capable just…more vulnerable."

She smiled sarcastically. "I'll meet you in Lander." She reached for the door handle.

"Wait." The determination in Sam's voice made her stop for once.

She looked back at him. "I've been doing this a long time, guys. Maybe not quite as long as you, but I've been on my own for longer."

"You're right." Sam looked at Dean, who was still skeptical. "We are Winchesters and that just makes us more stubborn." He looked back at her. "We'll talk about."

"Fine." She lifted her legs up onto the seat to sit cross legged and folded her arms across her chest. "But there's nothing to talk about. It's a gentlemen's club which means that the only way I am getting in there is to be a worker. And…" She kept going as she watched both their mouths open. "There is no way in hell that I am staying outside while you two do everything."

"You can never make things easy, can you?" She averted her gaze away from Sam's, not willing to let him see how much his words stung. He always had managed to do that to her though, make her feel guilty for being who she was. Her temper boiled.

She looked back at him with fire in her eyes. "I came to you for help, not so that you two _heroes_ could come and save me. You were the only ones I trusted to help me and, right now, you are seriously making me reconsider my options." Sam opened his mouth, but she shushed him. "I'm not done, college boy." Dean grinned. "We were all doing fine today until _you_ decided to up and smash your brother's face in, so if you want to fight just say the damn word Sam."

Sam watched her closely, with her arms still crossed protectively across her chest. He looked into her eyes and saw that she really didn't mean what she said…well he was certain that she could come up with a multitude of things to scold him for, but she didn't really _want_ to.

"Are you finished?" Her eyes flashed. "Good. You don't have any other options. And don't say you do, cause you I know for a fact that you wouldn't have come to us if you did. I understand that you don't want to be left out of this, and that's not what we are trying to do, okay?" Sam used his soothing voice and she really hated it when he did that, it made it seem like she was overreacting…but damn him it was working. "Dean and I," He looked at Dean. "We know that you can take care of yourself, hell you've even saved our asses a time or two."

She smiled. "You seemed to have conveniently forgotten that two minutes ago."

Sam grinned his little boy grin. "No, we just don't like admitting it." He waited a beat. "Are you sure that there is nothing I can say to keep you out of that club?"

She wanted to tell him that 'no there was nothing he could say' but she couldn't force the words out. In truth there was something that he could say, but there was no force on earth that would make her tell him that, so she just shook her head.

Sam sighed. "Okay, then. We'll do it your way. Just trust me when I say if I start a fight and we get kicked out, it's your fault."

"What!?" She let her arms drop. "How the hell is that my fault?"

Sam's mouth, his sweet mouth, thinned and he turned back in his seat. Apparently the conversation was over and she had gotten her way. Dean put the car in gear and pulled out of the gas station. Why did it feel as though she had lost?

* * *

Dean glanced in the rearview mirror as he heard a small whimper coming from Alison's sleeping lips. He glanced over at Sammy who was also sound asleep. The whimper got louder. He griped the steering wheel in one hand and reached back to gently nudge Alison's knee. She was awake instantly. 

Dean looked over his shoulder at her and said quietly, "Bad dream?"

She smiled. "Chasing the rabbit that always gets away." Dean looked skeptical and she looked out the window. "How far are we?"

"Ten minutes outside Lander."

"First gas station you see, pull over. I need to use a phone."

Dean reached into his pocket and tossed his onto her lap.

She gave him a funny look at the gesture. "Thanks." She opened the phone and started punching in the keys. She closed it and held the phone in her lap. Two minutes later it vibrated and she opened it to look at the display. She smiled.

"You know," Dean whispered from the front. "It works better to talk to someone if you put the earpiece to your ear and the speaker to your mouth."

She closed it and offered it back to him. "Welcome to the new world, where we have things like text messaging and you don't have to speak."

He took the phone and grinned mockingly at her. "I know what texting is."

"Sure you do, Mullet boy."

Dean glared at her, then looked over at Sam. He could still hear him breathing in regular patterns. Dean ran his hand along his chin wondering if he should even bother getting into their fucked up business. "You know, that thing that Sammy mentioned earlier…about getting kicked out of the club?"

She raised her brows. "Yeah?"

Dean mouth moved, forming words but nothing came out. He smiled. "Maybe I shouldn't say anything, but, umm, you know that he has this jealous and possessive streak. I just think that things would go over better if you weren't there and Sam wasn't watching every single guy that is watching you."

Dean watched her swallow and quickly look out the window. He swore at himself in his head. He should have just stayed the hell away from that subject. He pushed his foot down harder on the accelerator.

"What did your text say?"

"Just letting them know that we were coming…it's rude to just intrude you know."

"You're never going to think I have manners, are you?"

She tore her gaze away from the window. "I haven't seen anything yet to change my mind."

"Ha ha ha…ha. Never heard anything so funny in my life." Dean made a face, silently mocking her. Lander was just in the distance, and Dean pushed even harder on the accelerator.

Alison perked up. "Take the next left."

"What?" Dean slammed on the brakes and Sam was jerked forward. His seatbelt locked and his head was pulled back tightly. Dean whipped the Impala onto the small side road and in doing so caused Sam's head to also nail the side window.

Fully woken he turned his head to send Dean a deadly glare. "Dude learn how to drive or find a new way to wake me. Damn it." He lifted his hand to rub the side of his head.

Alison grinned wickedly and leaned forward to massage Sam's shoulders. Since he was still drowsy he leaned into her hands. Dean watched this with a close eye, he looked back at Alison. She smiled.

"Oh no you didn't." She let go of Sam's shoulders and sat back into the seat. "You did not just make me turn sharp so you could cop a feel."

Sam sat up straighter.

Alison shrugged. "It's not my fault that you were speeding and almost missed the turn, Dean."

"Oh aren't you just the one with all the answers today."

"Where are we?" Sam interrupted.

"Just outside of Lander. You guys can drop me off if you would like and go get whatever you need from town."

Sam barked out a laugh. "What? You don't want us here?"

Alison mirrored his laugh. "Not right now."

"Why?"

"Personal reasons."

"Which are?"

"They're personal, Sam, hence me saying personal reasons."

"So what? You want us to drop you off and then come back later when you've had a chance to…what?...settle this personal issue?"

She sighed. "Fine, don't say I didn't warn you. Turn right just up ahead." She instructed to Dean, making sure to give him enough notice so there wasn't a repeat of the previous incident.

The Impala turned down a dirt road and after a few minutes a small house came into view. It was one level, and had a moss green stain over the old wood. It was completed surrounded by a thick layer of trees and brush. Dean pulled the car into the wrap around makeshift driveway. There was a covered porch that extended across the entire front of the house, and there was a man in worn jeans and a tight black sweater standing in the shadows of it. The man himself was of no significance to Sam or Dean, it was the twelve gage shotgun that he had shouldered that made them pause.

Alison, however, got out of the car and smiled sweetly at him. "Derik, now what has your father told you about playing with guns?"

The man she called Derik lowered to shotgun slightly and squinted. "Alison?" He had a heavy Irish accent on him. "Is that you girl?"

"Well, of coarse it's me, were you expecting someone else from that text?"

"Sweet Jesus, I didn't recognize the number. Come give me a hug, Love." The endearment rolled off his tongue as though he had seen her the day before. In truth she hadn't seen or heard from them in over seven months. She made her way over to the three small stairs that led up to the porch. Derik was at the top waiting to throw his arms around her.

"Where's your father?"

He stepped back and held a hand to his chest. "Sod off, girl! We ain't even get reacquainted and you're already asking where the old man is! Un-fucking-believable."

"Now now." She smiled. "You are lovely company, Derik, but the grown ups need to talk about important things."

"You wound me, mo chroí."

"Would you stop with the language. If I was _your heart_ you never would have cheated on me." Two car doors slammed. "Which reminds me," She whispered. "Don't mention that whole 'us' thing, okay? Thanks."

She turned as she heard the thudding of feet coming up the stairs behind her. "Guys this is Derik Kane. Derik, this is Sam and Dean Winchester."

Derik held out a hand to Dean first. "As in John?"

Dean clasped his hand and laughed. "Yeah. You've gotta be the first to ask that and not 'as in the rifle'."

"That must get old very fast." He released Dean's hand and turned to Sam. "Well, I must say when John talked about you I figured you for a girl, Sammy."

"It's Sam." Sam and Alison said at the same time. Alison continued as Sam starred at her. "He prefers Sam."

Derik looked at Alison with a look of amusement on his face. "Ah, I see." His eyes told her that he knew _exactly_ what he saw. He held out his hand to Sam. "Sam it is then."

Alison held her breath, but Sam extended his hand out and clasped Derik's. "Nice place." Sam said. Alison saw their hands tighten and she rolled her eyes at the childish example of masculinity.

Derik released first and Sam smiled. The smile was wiped off his face when Derik put his arm around Alison and said, "Isn't she the sweetest thing you've ever seen? I swear the smartest thing I ever did was marry the girl."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the CWs Supernatural

_For those of you who hated Derik in the last chapter, prepare to be amazed._

* * *

"Oookay, awkward." Dean smiled and looked at Sam. His jaw, which had dropped only half a second ago, was now tense and Dean was certain he was grinding his teeth. His eyes were always the thing that gave him away. They were almost black at the moment. 

Alison swallowed the lump in her throat and let out a nervous laugh, knocking Derik's arm off her shoulders. "Now now, Derik don't leave out the best part."

Derik grinned, hopelessly enjoying the entire situation. "And what might that be, Love?" Sam's eyes thinned and Dean could now hear the grinding.

Alison smiled at Dean and avoided Sam's eyes at all cost. "Derik here only wanted me as a guard dog, so the smartest thing I ever did was apply for a divorce two days later." Sam still hadn't spoken, so she still escaped his gaze. "Once again, Derik, where's your father?"

Derik smiled, still loving the moment. "Oh you know, Love, if he's not around the house then he's out back somewhere. I still can't figure out why, after seven months, you show up out of the blue asking for Pops help."

Alison rolled her eyes and pushed her way past Dean and Sam to walk back down the stairs. "You should have called him and let him know I was coming. It would have saved time." She kept walking, seemingly expecting them to follow. Dean did, but Sam stood there looking at Derik. And Derik stood there smiling at Sam.

"Well it was a brilliant idea brining us here." Dean followed a little ways behind Alison. She glanced over her shoulder and pinned him with a look.

"I told you, didn't I tell you to go back to Lander?" She turned her head back around and ran a frustrated hand through her hair. "Jesus Christ, Dean. You just finished telling me, uselessly I might add because I already knew how jealous he gets. I don't know what the hell is going through his mind half the time when he's not pissed at me. I tried to keep him away but he kept on pushing."

"Yeah I know."

"It's not like he didn't know. He knew the second that I said it was personal reasons why I didn't want him here," She stopped and turned to hit Dean in the chest. "So don't you dare try and pin whatever happens back there on me."

Dean rubbed the spot on his chest that she hit. "I wasn't."

"Sure." She peered around Dean and made a frustrated sound in the back of her throat. "Ridiculous." She threw up her hands. "Now he's acting exactly like you." She turned and continued stalking through the trees.

Dean turned and grinned as he watched Sam football tackle Derik to the ground. Sam hauled himself up and said something to Derik, who was still lying on the ground. He dusted off his arms as he walked towards Dean.

"Sammy was that really necessary?" He smiled as he said the words. Teasing Sam was the only fun thing to do in Dean's world.

Sam straightened out his jacket. "Yeah, just clearing a few things up."

"Right." Dean began walking in the same direction that Alison took off in.

They were walking for twenty minutes before Sam stopped. "You got us lost, didn't you?"

"No." Dean kept walking, unwilling of course to admit that maybe he had.

Sam let his head roll back to look up. "Damn it, Dean. How hard is it to follow someone?"

"Hey," Dean turned, they were about three meters apart. "I wouldn't have had to stop if you hadn't chosen that time to go all macho showdown on Derik's ass."

Sam looked away, hating himself for losing control and at the same time enjoying the remembrance of hitting that cocky Irish bastard. Something whistled at them and they both turned to look at Derik, who was leaning on a tree with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"Alison's a wee bit worried about you two, personally I would love nothing more than to leave you out here bickering all night. However, I may get into a lil' bit of trouble from the old man for not helping out a hunter in need."

Sam sneered and Dean looked equally uncomfortable with having to get rescued by who Sam had come to call in his head as the Leach.

"Well it's your choice." Derik pushed himself off the tree and began walking away. With a heavy grudge weighing them down, Sam and Dean began walking behind him.

They walked for about five minutes before they noticed the landscape change. Just subtle things, but being hunters they took notice. The way that the brown colored dirt slowly became a lush padding of green grass. The way that the gangly trees became fuller and rich. And then they saw the buildings. There were at least eight that they could see, nothing special, just log buildings. But there was something about the way that the environment and the buildings just seemed to mesh together.

Derik looked back and smiled at their expressions. "Beautiful, isn't it? It's modeled after Ireland, my father's safe haven if you will."

"How did it get like this?" Dean could honestly say that he had never before been so amazed by anything in his life.

"Oh, I have a knack for such things. Hunting really isn't my thing, my father knew that ever since I was a little one. Why take up weapons when one can achieve so much more with just his hands."

Sam let out a breath. "Yeah, and just what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Derik just grinned.

"It's about time you showed up." Alison was standing in the doorway of one of the buildings. "We're wasting time, come on in."

Derik happily hopped over to Alison and followed her inside the small house. Sam and Dean followed after one more quick glance around the area.

The house was comprised of one single room, but it looked a lot bigger inside then from the outside. Its walls were covered in books and it looked to be a private library of sorts. There was a single round table in the middle of the room where Alison was leaning over an open book and there were a few others also scattered across the table. She looked up when they finally entered the house.

"Guys meet Shamus Kane, Derik's father and a long time friend of mine." She smiled affectionately at the older man. "Shamus this is Sam and Dean Winchester."

Shamus looked to be in his late forties, but still had a head full of dark chestnut hair. He had wrinkle lines around his eyes and a smile touched his lips as he moved forward to greet them. "Sam, Dean, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." He clasped Dean's hand first. "Your father had such great things to say about you." His grip was firm, but not overpowering. He let go and grabbed Sam's. "I was sorry to hear about his death."

"Thank you." Sam said and Dean remained silent.

"Shamus was just pulling off every book he has that might contain some info on this demon." Alison had already turned back to the books she was pouring over. "I figure that we can take them all back to a motel and catch some sleep before leaving in the morning. Shamus doesn't mind us borrowing them for awhile."

"Why?" Sam tipped his head to the side.

She looked up and gave him a curious look. "Well, there's no real use in all of us staying up looking through the books. This way one can sleep while two look over the books."

Dean smiled. "Great. Why don't you pack up the books and Sam and I'll take them out to the Impala."

"I'll come as well." Derik smirked. "Don't want you two getting lost again, what a shame that would be."

"It's a shame that you could never get lost out here, Derik." Alison said without bothering to look at him.

Dean smiled and Sam actually laughed out loud. Derik whipped his head around to glare a Sam. Sam just continued to smile at him with venom in his eyes.

"Here," Shamus said, handing a pile of six, thick books into Derik's arms. "You take these and Sam can take the ones that are already on the desk. Dean," Shamus turned to the far back wall and began pulling out a few more books and piling them on Dean's awaiting hands.

"Jesus." Dean complained. "Sammy you sure you can handle this much weight." He teased.

"Dude, try hauling research books around a school while dodging pushy people." Dean laughed as he followed Sam and Derik out of the building.

Alison shook her head and closed the book that she was still shuffling through. "Winchesters, they're all alike aren't they?"

Shamus gave her a light smile. "John was not quite so…happy all the time, but yes he had his moments. It was a sad day when I heard of his death. Come, I will show you the spot Derik laid for him, alongside the others."

Alison nodded her head and followed Shamus out of the house. They walked in silence as she followed him with numb legs. She had been out to the spot before, many times she had been there, if only to sit in silence with her thoughts. But it was different knowing that Derik had made a special spot for John, whom he had parted with harsh words. Shamus stopped and allowed Alison to walk past him, knowing that she would want to see it alone with no one to see her should she allow herself to cry.

She wouldn't of course.

They called it 'The Garden of the True', and it was a garden that was created in this haven specifically for hunters. Fallen hunters, ones who had been taken in the fight against all things black.

She walked up to the small, pure iron fence that reached her knees. It didn't matter about the height above ground. The fence went down six feet into the dirt to ensure that no one would remove it. She stepped over it since it had no gate to allow a breakage in the iron. Somehow she knew where Derik would put John and she walked towards it.

The mayday tree was tall and it was one that she and John had sat by many times when they had both been visiting Shamus. They would sit by the tree and John would talk about Sam and Dean. She ate up those moments that she could hear about Sam.

There was a small circle of salt in front of the tree and she smiled. It was not there to protect anything, not with the iron surrounding the small graveyard like area, but merely as a reminder of who John Winchester really was. He was a hunter. There was also an oval shaped marble stone sitting in the middle of the salt circle. Engraved in the marble was the name 'John Winchester: a man that fought for the light when the world was covered in darkness'. She let out a small noise in her throat and fell to her knees.

Wishing that there was something more personal there, Alison smiled as a small beetle made its way over to her and stopped in front of her. She held out her hand and the beetle climbed onto her palm. She closed her eyes and put her hands together and squeezed. There was a small popping as she squished the beetle in her palms. When she opened them the beetle wasn't there, not even the squished beetle, and when she looked at the stone there was a small wolf print on it right under John's name.

She touched the stone and after a few seconds she stood up and moved away. She stepped outside the iron fence and made her way back to Shamus. He nodded and accepted that she wasn't ready to talk about it. They walked in silence through the trees and brush to make their way back to the moss green house. Shamus stopped her a ways away from the Impala and the three men standing awkwardly around it.

"You are welcome to stay here, you know that Alison."

She smiled up at him. "Of course I do, but…" She looked over at them again. "I really don't think that it would be such a good idea."

"I see." Shamus nodded his head. "It has always been him, hasn't it? When you came to us all those years ago I knew that there was someone who had hurt you very bad."

"My parents…" Alison tried to cover up.

"No," He cut her off. "There was them, but you were far over that hurt. John made sure of that, he helped you get past that part of your life. Have you ever told him?"

She sighed. "What is the point, Shamus? I'm a wolf at heart, he knows that and I know that."

"You know the old saying better than me, Alison Cooper. Wolves mate for life…"

"Not this wolf." She smiled sadly. "Besides, I'm bad for him. Nothing good ever happens when we're together."

"That cannot be true. Or else you would not have gotten so close to him once before." She remained stubbornly silent. "However, I am quite glad that it was him and not the other one."

She smiled. "Dean isn't that bad, Shamus. He's just a bit closed off towards people, we all have our ways of protecting ourselves. Dean is just better at it than most people."

Shamus nodded, understanding the mind of a hunter. "Take care of yourself, Alison. You come back in one piece, you hear me?"

She hugged him. "I always am, Shamus." She let go and began walking towards the Impala. She turned to walk backwards and yelled back at him. "And talk to that idiot son of yours, will you? He's a menace to society."

Shamus laughed quietly.

Alison walked towards the Impala. Dean and Sam stood up from their positions leaning on the car. Derik turned towards her and smiled softly. For once there was no troublemaking look in his eyes. There was just a soft understanding. Alison tossed the book she was holding in the backseat of the car and turned back to him. "Thank you, Derik."

He nodded. "I said to you once, anything you wish and I'll make it happen. I meant it, even though when I said it it may have not sounded sincere. You've only to ask," he smiled wickedly. "Or to think."

She smiled back and reached up to hug him. What he had done for her in The Garden was more than she could have asked for. John deserved more, but she would give whatever she could.

Sam clenched his fists and held his arms at his side. It was childish to want to beat the Leach's face in just because he was getting a harmless hug. But it was more than she had given him since they had hooked up again. _Hooked up_? Sam laughed at himself, who was he trying to kid? There was no 'us' in their relationship, and Sam wasn't even sure if he wanted an 'us'. Relationships tended to horribly complicate an all ready complicated life. Not to mention how much harder it would be having a relationship with another hunter.

Alison let go of Derik and waved to Shamus, who was ever so slowly making his way back into the forest. Shamus much preferred the haven his son had created than living in the vulnerable house. She got inside the car and shut the door, Dean and Sam followed and they were quickly pulling out of the driveway back onto the gravel road.

The sun had set about an hour ago and the inside of the Impala was filled with darkness. Alison knew there would be something coming, whether it was from Sam or Dean, but there was sure to be some form of taunting or jokes made at her expense. It was a few minutes before Sam spoke.

"That was a pretty…personal embrace back there…are you sure you don't still have feelings for the guy?" His voice was laced with sarcasm, but underneath it all she detected a hint of jealous hurt. She ignored that part.

"For God's sake I didn't even like him. He's rude, arrogant and a general pain in the ass." _Everything that you're not_, she wanted to add.

"Why'd you even marry him then?" Dean stayed silent, but he carefully watched her expressions in the rearview mirror.

"It was two days, Sam."

Sam laughed. "Yeah, that's two days too long in my book."

"Well, no one asked you. I don't know, maybe it was the accent or maybe it was because I saw parts of him that no one else did."

"I'm sure he's slept with more people than just you, Alison." Dean grimaced at that, Alison was not going to like the implications in _that _particular sentence. He could feel the tension growing, ever so slowly, but it was there and he did not want to be around when the fireworks went off.

"You are unbelievable."

"You know," Sam shook his head. "I just can't see how you went from me to him. We had our issues, but that guy…at least I was a good guy."

Alison raised her brows. "And exactly who says that I went from you straight to him? And perhaps, Mr. Fantastic," She heavily laid on the sarcasm. "You will be lucky enough to see what a good _man_ Derik can be."

"Yeah, I can't wait." Sam muttered.

"Don't mumble, Sam. If you don't want me to hear it then don't say anything."

Dean watched a sneer form on Sam's lips, but he didn't open his mouth again. The ride to the nearest motel seemed to take a lot longer than it should have, but Dean was more than ecstatic when he pulled into the parking lot. He was about to get out and get them a room, when Alison stopped him.

"Don't bother, I'll get it." She opened the door and all put jumped out, slamming the door and strutting to the office.

Dean turned to Sam. "You think that you can refrain from fighting in the car from now on? Not only is it extremely uncomfortable for me, but my baby cannot stand the punishment." Sam didn't answer. "Did you really need to push the buttons, Sammy? You did it on purpose, I know you did."

Sam looked at Dean with heat in his eyes. "And you don't think that she hugged that Leach just to push my buttons?"

"Not everything is about you, Sammy. I had a strange feeling that she was hugging him for something a little deeper than just to piss you off." Sam had gotten the same vibes, but the fact that the Leach was hugging Alison when he had barely gotten any form of contact was infuriating.

Alison pushed open the office door and motioned Dean to follow. She walked along the porch to one of the rooms and opened the door while Dean parked the Impala. She came back out and grabbed a stack of books. Sam and Dean followed her with the last two stacks. Dean slammed the door closed with his foot as Alison dropped a pile of books on the rectangular table and Sam dropped his on the bed nearest to the door. Dean dropped his beside Sam's pile.

"Dean you may as well have first sleep. You've been driving all day and must be beat." Alison sat down at the table and opened the top book in a stack of eight.

"I'm feeling a little wired actually, Sam why don't you take it."

"Sure, whatever." He brushed past the chair that Alison was sitting in and threw his body on the bed. Dean walked over to the table and dropped himself in the chair opposite Alison. She grabbed the next book and tossed it over to him.

"Thanks."

Within a few minutes Sam was softly snoring and Alison was taking small peeks at him when she thought that Dean was enthralled in a book. In truth, there was no book in the world that could enthrall Dean and she knew that. But just catching glimpses of Sam sleeping was worth the risk of Dean catching her.

And he did. Every so often he would casually move his eyes from the pages of the boring books and see her watching Sam from the corner of her eye. He didn't say anything.

"Here," Alison murmured after two and half hours of searching. She sat up from her chair and pushed the book across the table to Dean. "It has a few things about a dream demon. I don't know if it is in reference to the wish demon, but it's more than we have so far."

"Dream demons prey on the vulnerable…" Dean read straight from the text. "That sounds like our demon." He kept reading. "A dream demon needs to fixate the vulnerable to believe everything that it is going to give it. Then after a few hours of torturing, which is like a cleansing to the victim…" Dean shook his head. "Sick shit." He picked up a pen and began tapping it on the book. "You actually believe that this thing is helping you all the while he gets his jollies off torturing you."

"You found something?" Sam stretched and Alison's mouth dropped open. Sam's shirt was pulling up, exposing his ripped stomach. It wasn't like she had never seen a guy's stomach before, hell she had seen _his_ stomach before, but she was a woman afterall. She wasn't immune to everything. There was just something about a guy…well not just any guy…something specifically about Sam stretching like a cat after a nap. She wiped her face just to make sure that she wasn't drooling and made the mistake of looking at Dean.

He had a big grin plastered on his face. She cleared her throat. "Yeah, we think so. They call it a dream demon in this book, so there is one more name to look for. Dean, you want to take a turn?"

Dean shook his head. "No, I'm still feeling a little too awake."

"You drink too much coffee."

"Probably." The truth was that Dean wanted to delay Alison and Sam being alone for as long as possible.

Alison shrugged and stood up. She went around the side of the bed, just as Sam was standing on the other side. He got up and she laid down. As soon as her face hit the pillow she knew that she was a goner. She inhaled deeply, Sam's smell was still in the pillow and she all but sighed in utter content. She was asleep in seconds.

Sam took Alison's vacant seat and grabbed one of the books in the new stack. The book load was already beginning to get smaller. Dean and Alison had made their way through over half of the stacks with little luck in finding anything on the demon. The last book Alison had read had been their only hit. After about an hour of flipping through pages, Sam hesitantly looked over at Alison, and then quickly averted his gaze.

Dean caught the movement and smiled to himself. Why the two couldn't just realize that they still wanted each other was a mystery to him. However Dean knew that wanting each other wasn't enough. He looked up again to see Sam openly watching her, not even bothering to hide it.

"Do you think I made a wrong choice by going to school?" He quietly asked Dean without taking his eyes off Alison's sleeping form.

"No." He answered without the slightest hesitation. "No I don't, Sammy. I think that you needed to leave, you needed to get away from everything to see what you really wanted."

"A lot of good that did, I still don't know what I want." Sam ran a hand through his hair and returned his gaze to the pages infront of him.

_Yes, you do_ Dean thought to himself. _You just aren't ready to admit it to yourself_.

Three hours later Alison let out a quiet whimper, similar to the one in the car. Dean was the first to notice and he glanced at Sam whose face was furrowed in concentration. She whimpered again, louder this time. Sam looked up from his book. "Did you hear that?"

"What?" Dean pretended that he hadn't noticed. Alison let out a small moan and rolled onto her back. Sam was beside her in an instant. Dean smiled.

"Alison." Sam whispered. He wiped some hair out of her face, and gently pushed on her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open. "What is it?"

Alison swallowed the lump in her throat. "How long has it been?"

"Three hours."

She nodded and practically jumped off the bed and moved away from Sam. "Dean, looks like it's your turn. I hope you're tired now, cause you really need to get some sleep."

"Yeah, sure." Dean stood up and stretched. Alison barely gave him a glance and it actually made Dean smile that she hadn't checked him out the way that she had Sam.

Alison took Dean's seat, Dean stretched out on the bed and Sam returned to his vacated chair. She flipped through two books and made sure that Dean was asleep before opening her mouth.

"Did you find anything else?"

"Yeah." He handed over the sheet of paper that he started with all the information that they had found on the demon. She smiled at his writing, it was evident that he had gone to college and learnt to write fast while listening to lectures. She scanned the sheet.

"Quartz?" She looked up at him curiously.

Sam sighed and reluctantly looked at her. "So far that was all that we can find on how to kill the thing. The only good part is that it should probably work because the book actually called the thing a demon of wishes."

"Oh. That's good then." She could tell that he really wasn't in the mood to talk so she resumed skimming through the book infront of her. After a few minutes she heard Sam's book shut with a thud.

"You know, I just can't figure out how you end up with a guy like him."

"First of all, I didn't 'end up' with him. We were together and then we weren't." She turned to look at Dean and make sure he was still sleeping. "And who are you to talk? At least I stayed with someone that knew who and what I was. How much of you did Jessica really know?" Sam's nostrils flared and she smiled. "That much, huh?"

"No," He stood up. "You don't get to compare her to that Leach."

Alison, too, stood up. "You don't even know him. Sure he has flaws, but you're nowhere near perfect either, Sam."

Dean woke up to yelling, and it wasn't the most pleasant sound that it could have been. He resigned himself and sat up, knowing that if they were left alone it would happen. "Hey." He tried.

"He's not even a hunter, Alison." He was ignored.

"Hey."

She laughed. "And you think that I need one of_ those _in my life? I tried that, remember? And he seemed to have a hard time keeping me separate from the job."

"Hello?"

"How can you say that? Are you a mind reader now? Cause I seem to remember you saying not too long ago that you could never tell what was going on in my mind."

"Hey!"

"What?" They yelled back and turned to watch him put his jacket on.

"I'm hungry and going out. Try to tone down the aggression, we did pay to stay here for the night and they don't give refunds." He grabbed his keys and left the room, shutting the door quietly.

Alison looked back at Sam. "No, Sam, I could never read your mind, but your eyes have always given away what you're feeling."

He walked towards her. "So maybe I was a little confused, but you can't honestly believe that I ever wanted to change you. That's not me."

"Sure it is, Sam." She backed up when he got too close. "It's your nature to help people, and I was just another lost soul that you needed to help."

"Would you stop putting words in my mouth." He yelled and turned away from her. "It's like a circle game that you play. It always comes back to me not accepting you and how my father did."

"I never fucked your father, Sam. And the fact that you even assume that I compared you to him is insulting."

"Didn't you?" He turned to face her again. "Like I said, it always came back to him accepting you and me not being able to. I'll don't get where that came from, because I admired the hell out of you for being exactly what you are."

"You left, Sam."

"Maybe I wanted you to come with me."

She smiled sadly. "If that were true then I would have thought that you would give me some notice, other than the two minutes before you told your family."

"It played out wrong. Nothing went right that night, and the worst part was you leaving."

"How do you think I felt, Sam? It's true, I did leave, but I only left before you could leave me. You telling me, now after all these years, that you wanted me to come with you really doesn't magically erase the pain."

"I know it doesn't, but seeing you with that Leach…I needed you to know."

"Oh my god." Her brows furrowed. "You aren't seriously telling me that this, all this, is about Derik?" She threw up her hands. "You jealous piece of shit. You aren't trying to resolve anything, you just want me to lay off Derik."

"You know I'm sorry about everything, but it does piss me off that you had to bring me here. We could have driven straight to Denver, but you had to stop and throw this in my face."

"We needed the books, and if I recall I told you to not to stay. I didn't want you there, but you had to know what my personal business was. And I'm sorry if that pisses you off."

He strode towards her and she backed up into the wall. He pinned her there, not touching her, but close enough that she couldn't move without shoving him. "You know what pisses me off? The fact that he gets touches when all I get are heated and angry looks. He's your ex-husband for Christ's sake."

"And what did you do to deserve anything more than looks, Sam?"

He didn't answer for a half a minute. He just looked at her. He looked at her cheeks and her lips and finally his gaze roamed to her eyes. They bore into her.

"Nothing." He answered right before he crushed his lips to hers.

Without thinking she met his passion with a burst of her own. He broke contact and trailed kisses along her neck and collar. He wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on her shoulder. "Alison." He breathed. She grabbed his head and sealed their lips again, not wanting to hear anything else that he had to say.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and snaked her legs around his waist. He walked blindly and when his legs hit the side of the bed they both tumbled onto the cheap motel mattress.

* * *

_Ya, sooo Sam and Alison are finally together (or are they?)...tell me what you think._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **sorry, i don't own anything from the CWs Supernatural

_liz thanks for the reviews and Amanda thanks for the awesome cheering. Everyone else, thanks for being supportive of the new characters, don't worry, Derik really isn't as bad as he seems._

* * *

There was something wrong. She could tell before she even opened her eyes. She wasn't lying in the grass with birds chirping around her, and she certainly wasn't in her wolf shape. Flashes of the night before came and went through her mind. It was a mistake, she knew that…at least somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that. But she was selfish and just wanted to savor the moment of Sam's arms wrapped around her as though she were the most fragile and important thing in the world. 

They hadn't solved anything, sure. Now she knew that…maybe he hadn't meant to hurt her. And maybe he didn't mean he wanted to leave her when he had said he wanted normal. But how could she really be sure? Sam had never been as open as he had been last night and she had a suspicion that it was only because he somehow felt threatened by Derik. Where that came from she would never know, Derik had nothing on Sam…and Derik knew that. It was just one of the reasons that their relationship had never lasted more than a two day marriage.

Slowly she tilted her head up to get a glimpse of him. He looked angelic when he slept…who was she kidding, he looked angelic when he was spitting nails. She pulled her weight off his arm and immediately stopped when he shifted. He purred in the back of his throat and slipped his arm out from under her.

She had to hold in her laughter. She had never before heard Sam purr. It was an amazing sound. He rolled onto his side, away from her and she took the moment to quickly get up off the bed. It creaked and she stopped and waited for Sam to move…he didn't.

She shuffled around silently for her clothes and slowly pulled them on as not to make so much noise. She stood at the bottom of the bed, watching him, debating on whether or not she wanted to wake him. They would fight, it was inevitable. She wished that he would just stay asleep and then they would never have to fight again and she could remember just that moment.

She peeled her eyes away from his sleeping form and moved towards the door.

"I thought that you were done running."

She didn't turn around, there was no need to, it wasn't like there was someone else in the room that would be talking to her with that much annoyance in his voice.

* * *

Sam had been awake for the past five minutes, since he had rolled away from her. Actually, he had been hoping that she would come back to him, and instead she had left. Again. He heard her get dressed, and he felt her standing there watching him. Apparently he didn't have telepathy because he was willing her with his mind to wake him, touch him, say something…anything. 

The he heard her move…away from him and towards the door. To leave. Again. It pissed him off, but it annoyed him more that she didn't turn around and look at him when he confronted her.

She dropped her head, but still didn't turn around. "When did we decide I was done running?" She laughed. "I'm always gonna be running, Sam. It's the fastest way to get around."

"I'm not kidding around, Alison."

She raised her head and finally turned around, with a new mask on. "Aren't you? What do you think is going to happen? All our problems are going to be solved and we can live some happy normal life?"

"Who says I want that, Alison?" He was still lying on the bed, propped up on the headboard.

"You did."

"Maybe a long time ago I did, but not anymore."

She shook her head. "Sam, I don't think you will ever know what you want. Get dressed, will you, we need to be out of here soon."

Sam stood up and Alison watched him pull on his jeans from the night before. Loving the way that they slid up his legs, she looked away, getting more flashes of herself practically ripping them off only hours ago. "About tonight Alison, you're not going to work at that club."

His words were sharp and had a hint of menace in them, like he was actually thinking he could make her listen to him. "Excuse me?"

He snapped the button on his jeans and looked up. "You heard me."

She stood up straighter. "Yeah, and it sounded like you were actually trying to _tell me_ what to do."

He shrugged and grabbed a white shirt from his bag. "Don't think of it as I am telling you, think of it more as a strong suggestion." He pulled the shirt over his head. "This is just the way it's going to be, whether or not Dean and I have to tie you up."

"You know it's funny, cause had you been able to prevent your male chauvinistic tactics I would have told you that I had already decided _not_ to work at the club. But you couldn't just accept that maybe I was smart enough to make up my own mind."

"You're blowing things out of proportion, Alison. I know that you can take care of yourself, but I really don't need the distraction of you dancing around half naked."

"Cute, Sam, but aren't you giving me a little too much credit?"

He laughed viciously. "Don't kid yourself, Alison, Dean is the easiest guy I know and it wouldn't take much to get his head out of the hunt and into your legs."

The impact of his words shocked her. She had never heard Sam talk to anyone, not even his father whom he had extreme issues with, talk with such disgust as he just aimed at her. She could practically feel her face pale. Sam noticed and must have felt ashamed as he turned his head away from her. The shock was quickly replaced with more anger.

"You know, Dean's a dog sometimes, but he would never treat someone with such disrespect as you just gave to me…and him for that matter. But you win, Sam, I'll wait outside the club like a good little bitch and wait until you say attack." She turned to leave and he stopped her again.

"What happened last night isn't going to go away, Alison, no matter how far you run."

She turned back to face him. "Sex was never our problem, Sam. We'd tear each other's heads off and then we'd tear each other's clothes off. But a hot night of impulse sex isn't going to fix the bigger problem here."

"And what is the bigger problem?"

She raised her hands and then dropped them uselessly. "I thought I knew, but now I'm not so sure. Maybe you didn't mean what I thought you meant when you wanted to leave. But you have to understand that I'm not normal, and you only wanted that. You've become someone I don't even know anymore." She waited for him to say something…he didn't. She sighed and walked out the door.

She shut the door behind her and leaned on the hard wood with her eyes closed. When she opened them, she had to smile at the sight in front of her. Dean was in the driver's seat of the Impala…and he was sleeping. She pushed off the door and walked over to the car. She tapped on the window and he sat up. He rubbed his eyes groggily and smiled crookedly at her. "Have a good sleep?" She inquired.

He yawned. "Probably nowhere near as good as yours."

She didn't comment on that. "Listen, Sam's…doing whatever he does, I need to talk to Shamus once more before we head towards Denver. So I'll just meet you guys there, okay?"

Even though he was still seeing a haze in his vision, Dean could tell there was something bothering her. It was blatantly obvious. "Sure, but he won't be that long you could wait."

Alison smiled. "I think I need to stretch my legs, if you get me." Dean nodded, but didn't ask anything else. She walked around to the back of the car and he lost sight of her.

"Damn it." He quietly said as he opened the door. "Alison…" She wasn't there, the only thing that was left from where she was standing was the pile of her clothes. Dean scowled and leaned down to pick up her clothes, and then proceeded to throw them in the back of the Impala. He walked passed the car and opened the door to the room, Sam was busy throwing his stuff back into his bag. Dean raised his arms. "What the hell, dude?"

"Leave it alone, Dean." Sam replied without looking up from his tasks. The look on Sam's face kept him from pushing the subject. Without another word Dean began hauling the borrowed books out to the Impala. After the third time in and out of the room, Sam came out with his and Dean's bag. "Where's Alison?" He said from the doorway.

Dean pushed Sam forward and stepped out of the room, shutting the door. "She decided to meet us at Shamus'. Apparently there was something else that she needed to ask him."

"Great." Sam complained as he tossed their bags into the back. He saw the pile of clothes and practically snarled. Of course she would have to show up in front of the Leach naked.

He got in the passenger seat as Dean revved the engine in the Impala. He backed the car up and took off out of the parking lot. Dean allowed five minutes before he turned to look at Sam.

"I take it last night didn't do anything to settle the issues between you two?"

Sam huffed. "Yeah, right. If anything last night just made things worse."

"And this isn't going to affect the way this job goes down, right?"

Sam turned to look at his brother. He loved him, but sometimes he was the biggest pain in the ass. "Nothing affects the job, Dean. Besides, Alison isn't going to be working at the club."

"Oh really?" Dean hopped to god that he sounded sincere, because if Sam ever found out that he had talked to Alison about him he'd have to deal with moody Sam for the next eight weeks.

"Yeah." He shook his head. "I told her that she wasn't and you know what she said?"

"What?"

"She accused me of only wanting to use her as a guard dog." He stretched out his legs in the car and ran his hands over his face. "I don't why it always comes back to her being a god damn wolf. Why can't she just understand…"

"Have you tried just telling her?" Dean interrupted.

Sam glanced over with an annoyed look on his face. "Telling her what?"

Dean turned down the dirt road. "I don't know, Sam. That you don't care, that you're sick of fighting? That you still love her?" Dean hoped to god that Sam wouldn't turn the whole situation into some sappy chick flick moment.

"Who says that I ever loved her? So, we dated for a few months…it's not like it ever got that serious."

Dean laughed. "Yeah, right, of course not. Cause if it had you would have been a bigger pain in the ass than you usually are…oh wait…didn't that happen?"

Sam shook his head. "Okay, so maybe I fell for her. But that has absolutely nothing to do with the issues that are happening here and now. I mean after Jess…"

"It's been over two years, Sammy."

"Yeah." He turned and looked out the window for a few seconds, then looked back at his brother. "You know even if I did want something between us, and I'm not saying I do, there's no way in hell that she'll take me back."

Dean coughed and glanced at Sam with a knowing look. "Maybe you should talk to her before you rule it out." Sam shrugged without commitment as Dean pulled up into Shamus' yard. "What the hell?"

* * *

"Thanks, Shamus. I have no idea where I would have found something so perfect before tonight." Alison walked out of the small shack-like building and into the sunlight that was peering through the trees. No thanks to Derik she was now wearing some old clothes that she had found in one of the bedroom closets. Shamus walked out behind her. 

"I'm sure you would have come up with something, Alison. You always manage."

She smiled brightly at the older man. "Aren't you just full of compliments this morning." She glanced over to where Derik was making his way over to them. "I wish I could say the same about your son." She looked back at Shamus with laughter in her eyes. "Can I take it that you spoke to him about yesterday's incident?"

Shamus didn't smile, but she could hear the amusement in his voice. "Derik learnt a very important lesson yesterday," He sighed. "One that I know he will forget at some point."

"At least you try." Which was more than she could say for her own family. The only thing that her father had ever taught her was that she could only depend on herself. And it was a cruel lesson that she had never forgotten.

Derik made it over to them. "You ready nature girl?"

Alison pinned him with a look. "Like I need you to show me the way out of here. The only thing you are good for is landscaping."

"Mean, Love, very mean." He said holding his hands overtop of his heart, then he smiled wickedly. "Especially for someone who got lucky last night." Alison had been naked in front of countless people, but there was just something about Derik bringing up her sex life with Sam that was entirely too private. Her face heated, not to mention that Shamus was a father figure to her and she really didn't want him knowing when she got lucky.

Derik grinned at her heated face. "Come on, Love. You didn't really think that I wouldn't notice the change? There is just something different about…" He didn't get out the rest.

Alison decided that Sam's ways of solving problems with pests was very calming and satisfying. And so was the snapping of her fist hitting his face. Derik was not a violent person by nature, he much preferred to hassle people with taunting words…it was a talent that he excelled at.

He rubbed his jaw. "Easy there, Love, I haven't even gotten to the good parts." Alison looked over her shoulder as she heard the faint _click_ of a door. Shamus had left them, but then again it wouldn't be the first time that they had gotten into a fight. She looked back at Derik.

"You're such an ass."

"Is that the best you can come up with? I must say that I was expecting a little more heat and smarter words. But then again, I guess you did get your brains banged out last night, am I right?"

She smiled coyly. "You're just jealous because you never got to _bang_ my brains out."

He tilted his head. "Well, I can't really blame you, after all I'm not quite as tainted and broken as you like your men to be. That's why we never worked out. Sammy boy…he's pretty fucked up."

"You don't even know him."

"Well I hear things. Sammy has a nasty habit of killing his women, isn't that right?"

Alison's eyes flashed, and Derik knew that he had overstepped. It wasn't like he meant to piss her off, but it came by him so easily. He heard the low growl from her throat and he smiled hesitantly…then took off running.

* * *

"Shit!" Sam was out of the impala the second he saw what Dean was watching. Alison had Derik pinned to the ground in her wolf form and her teeth were dangerously close to his throat. He ran to her. He made it three meters from her before she snarled at him, he stopped immediately and held up his hands. "Alison." He crooned. Her ears twitched at his creamy, soothing voice. 

Dean laughed from behind him. "Dude, whistle at her." He whispered. Sam threw a glare over his shoulder at his brother.

"Alison." Whistling was definitely out of the question. She was obviously pissed off for some reason, and he would rather keep those sharp teeth on the Leach than have them on him. He remembered that he used to hum songs to her when she was in her wolf form and it helped to calm her when she had an involuntary change. With her heightened hearing she could hear it as though he was right next to her ear. He began humming whatever song Dean had playing in the car before they had jumped out.

Alison pulled her head back from Derik's neck, but remained on top of him keeping him pinned to the ground. Her ears flicked back and forth. Finally she looked at Sam and cocked her head to the side, trying to figure him out. She would think that he wouldn't care what happened to Derik either way, but here he was coaxing her out of a bad mood by humming Triumph. She hopped off Derik and trotted over to the Impala to change behind it, she reached into the car and grabbed the clothes that Dean had thrown in earlier.

She stepped back around and didn't look at anyone. "Did you bring back Shamus' books?"

"No, we left them at the motel." Dean watched her with mild interest. "Of course we brought them."

"Good. Let's get them into the house so that we can leave for Denver." She began packing the books into the house, and with a slight hesitation from all three, they each grabbed a stack and had the books unloaded in one move.

Alison exited the house and swore. "I'll be right back." She yelled over her shoulder as she jogged back into the forest.

"Hurry the hell up, Alison" Dean yelled after her. When Dean turned back around, Derik was rubbing his neck and watching Alison walk away with a pained look on his face.

Sam started laughing. "Man, you must have really done something to piss her off. I've done some pretty hard things to her and she has never tried to actually rip my throat out."

"She's threatened of course." Dean added with a smile as he leaned on the Impala.

Without taking his eyes from where Alison's form meshed with the trees Derik replied. "Maybe it's because she just doesn't care enough to try." He was lying through his teeth of course. Derik knew that the only reason that she had gone wolf on him was because he had thrown those words about _Sammy _in her face. If anything, the Winchesters had just never done anything to anyone that she cared about. And Derik knew without even having to peer into her that she loved them, Sam of course on a different level then Dean. And it bothered him.

Sam stood up straighter after hearing that comment. "I've…We've" He corrected himself. "We've known her for a lot longer than you have. Maybe it's just that she doesn't like you."

"Please, she's always been a bitch." Derik glanced over at Sam to catch his reaction. He wasn't disappointed. Sam's eyes narrowed. Derik grinned, loving the way that he pulled information out of people. Alison was by far the easiest person that he knew that he could take information from without actually trying. Sam was beginning to compete for that title. He turned fully to face Sam. "Like some wild dog in heat." He knew that last comment was a little too vicious, but there was just something about Sam that put him on edge.

It wasn't that Alison loved Sam and not him. No, he figured out long ago that Alison would never love him and had accepted it. Sam was a mystery, and Derik didn't like mysteries. He could feel the energy from Sam, and knew that he was confused. Confused about his feelings towards his life, and more importantly his feelings towards Alison. It was the latter that bothered Derik. Derik knew that Alison still loved Sam, and that there would be no other person in her life. And if Alison wasn't happy then he wasn't happy…and he liked to be happy.

Sam took a calming breath and rocked back on his heels. "Ya, she said that you only wanted her around for a guard dog…I thought that was a little extreme at the time, but you just proved her point."

Dean watched this with a smirk on his face. Sure the guy was saying some things that Dean would rather have not heard, especially since he was beginning to see Alison as a sister again. But he could tell what the guy was doing, and if Sam didn't have his head so far up his ass, he would too. Dean was a master at baiting people, and he could tell that Derik was a god at it.

Derik sighed and felt slightly ashamed, a feeling that he had only felt a half a dozen times in his lifetime. "Alison is just in one of her moods, she'll be back to normal in no time. I suppose some of the things that I may have said earlier might have upset her, and I guess that I had the whole throat ripping coming. No worries, she'll be back."

As though he had known she was there, Alison came walking back, slowly picking her way through the trees. Dean glared at her as she moved closer. "This is why we don't travel with chicks. They slow us down."

Alison raised her brows at his tone as she walked closer. As she was moving past him she smacked her hand against his chest and he raised his hand to take was she was holding against him. He held it up and gave her his trademark smile. "Quartz." He said to no one in particular.

Sam grinned. "Of course. Where else would we have found it on the way to Denver. I can't believe Shamus had one."

Derik looked hesitantly at Alison. "Shamus has everything. Make sure that you remember that if you ever need anything."

There was a subtle warning going off in Alison's head at the words that came out of Derik's mouth. He knew something.

Derik pulled Sam's arm and tugged him away from Alison and Dean as they joked with each other. Sam pulled his arm away. "What?"

Derik sighed, regretting his earlier behavior. "I know that we haven't really gotten along, and you may not like me, but you have to know that if anything happens to Alison I need you to bring her back here."

"What are you talking about?" He glanced over at Alison.

"Don't look at her." Derik whispered harshly, too late because she already noticed them.

"Hey, come on, Sam. Dean's being a whiny little girl."

"Sam, you have to trust me on this. Alison needs to be brought back here if anything should happen."

"Sam!" Alison yelled.

Sam gave one last inquisitive look at Derik before he turned and headed for the car.

* * *

_so, truthfully, this chapter stumped me. it took me waayy longer to write then i care to admit, but i think that it went the way that it should have. Tell me, what is it about Derik? Any guesses?_


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything from the CW's Supernatural

_You all asked for it, so i made some of it happen._

* * *

There was something about the car that just seemed to sooth Alison's wondering mind. She tipped her head back and so that the back of her head was on the headrest and the side of her head was resting on the window. She watched the trees whiz by as Dean pushed to a speed that would more than likely result in them getting pulled over should they come into the sights of some hidden radar.

The seats were moderately comfortable. With Dean's window open the breeze kept it cool enough in the summer sun for her to doze off and on. Of course it could have been the relaxing music that hummed softly from the speakers. She smiled to herself, there was no way that Dean would allow anything in the Impala that didn't have some calm screaming in the lyrics. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Dean's fingers tapped on the steering wheel in time to the Black Sabbath song that was currently playing.

She let her eyes close again and felt the pull of sleep against her as her mind became foggy.

She felt hands moving their way up her side, slowly climbing up her and fitting like a glove. The long, tender fingers wove their way up along her collarbone and grasped the back of her neck. She expected the pressure on her lips next, but what she felt was not something that she wanted…the thumbs came around to the front of her throat and crossed over to lock on her windpipe.

She tried to move. Tried to scream. Tried to inhale. Nothing. It was like she was suddenly paralyzed and couldn't move the smallest muscle in her body. She was frozen in fear as the hands tightened around her. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe…suddenly she was falling…falling into the black.

She jolted awake, barely making a sound, but the two faces that she saw when she opened her eyes confirmed her first thought: that she had been making some sounds in her nightmare. Dean and Sam were both turned in the front seats with their eyes locked on her hers. She cleared her throat, unconsciously bringing her hands up to rub the spot where seconds ago there were bruising hands, and took in the surroundings.

They were no longer on the highway but in a small town, and stopped at a gas station. The sun was casting an orange glow as it was beginning to sink lower in the sky. She heard Dean get out of the car and cleared her throat again. "Where are we?"

Sam watched with amazement as she visibly pulled herself back together. She had been shaken up. Bad. The way that she had been moving in jerky motions and making small panicked noised in the back of her throat had made it seem like something was physically hurting her.

"Fort Collins, Colorado. Dean says we need gas." Sam turned back around in his seat and opened the door to get out and stretch while Dean pumped gas. He shut the door and walked around to the back of the car. "Should I even say anything about how there was still a half a tank?"

Dean rolled his head on shoulders to give Sam a bland look. "Okay." Sam replied and walked away from the car to watch vehicles passing on the highway.

Alison watched Dean walk towards the small convenience store to pay and then turned her head to watch Sam staring out at the highway. It was both lucky and unlucky that she had finally fallen asleep. The lucky part about sleeping was that she didn't have to put up with the awkwardness that had planted itself on their shoulders. They had barely spoken three words to each other since the blowout at the motel that morning. The unlucky part was that she had then had a nightmare and apparently it had been vicious enough that she was tossing and mumbling in her sleep.

The sun had gotten even lower in the sky by the time Dean walked back out. There was barely any glow left at all. Sam returned back to the car and was about to open the passenger door when Dean said, "Hey." Sam caught the keys against his chest. "You drive the rest of the way."

Sam rolled his eyes and moved around the front of the car to the other side. Alison's brows dipped into a frown as she watched Dean move. He had seemed fine when he had gone in to pay, but now she sensed that he was uneasy. Something was definitely bothering him.

Sam got into the car and so did Dean. She leaned forward. "Are you feeling alright, Dean?"

Dean grimaced. "Actually, I'm not feeling so well. I think I could use some more sleep, you know? Hey, you think you could ride shotgun so I can get some sleep before we roll into Denver?"

"You're such a little girl, Dean." Sam shoved the keys into the ignition.

"Yeah, sure." Alison's brows dipped even more in concern. She quickly hopped out feeling the need to accommodate him fast. Sam watched Dean open the door slowly, and right before he stood up Sam saw a small grin appear on his older brother's face.

Sam shook his head and gave himself a twisted grin. Of course, it was all coming together. Stopping for gas when the half a tank would have gotten them to Denver. The sudden mood change of fine to tired. He could practically hear Dean thinking "poor Sammy, he's still got the hots for this chick and he blew it…damn I'd better make time for them to talk".

Well if it was the last thing that he did, he was not going to talk to her about anything…especially not about anything remotely personal.

* * *

Apparently Alison had felt the exact same way, because an hour later they still had not spoken. The silence made him want to rip the skin off his face and just when he was about to say something about the weather she spoke.

"I'm sorry."

The two words caught him completely off guard. There he was, about to talk about the weather when it was pitch black outside and she had begun with something much more personal than what he had thought she would be comfortable with.

He looked to the side to catch a glimpse of her profile. She was facing the window still and her hands were folded across her chest. She wasn't as calm about the situation as her voice led him to believe. "For what?" He turned his head back to the road.

"Back at the motel…I've been thinking about it and," She cleared her throat. "And I over reacted."

It seemed odd to him that she should be the one to apologize when he knew that it wasn't really her fault. "It's okay. I should have remembered that you being dog-like is a touchy subject…"

She turned to look at him and cut him off. "It's not, Sam. Or it hasn't been for a long time, but when I'm around you…" She stopped and looked away.

He knew that what she was going to say would either be a very good thing or a very bad thing. Not knowing if he really wanted to know he asked. "What?"

She gave a small laugh but didn't look back at him. "I want to be different, I want to be normal."

Sam frowned. Not exactly the news that would make or break their relationship, but there was something in her tone that led him to believe that she was trying harder than either of them had tried before. And for that he wanted to try equally as hard.

Alison cursed herself in her head. Why the hell had she even said anything? It had been little over an hour and the silence had been driving her crazy. She sat there going over what had played out in the motel again and again. And every time, much to her dismay, she had come to the same conclusion. Sam was worried about her and that was the only reason that he had gone all caveman on her.

In her mind she wasn't wrong often, but when she was she damn well admitted it.

"I didn't mean what I said."

His silky voice brought her back to the now, and she pulled her eyes away from the window to watch him. His hands gripped the steering wheel. And because there were so many things that he had said that she knew he hadn't meant, she laughed. "When?"

"Back at the motel after…" He glanced suspiciously in the rearview mirror. Dean was seemingly asleep, and since he was probably waiting for them to talk, more than likely he was. His breathing was constant.

She ran her tongue along her teeth. "So…you're sorry?"

He shifted in his seat and replied gruffly. "Yeah."

She laughed lightly. "Dean, your dad and you all seem to have issues getting those words out."

One corner of Sam's mouth lifted up. "Must be a family trait."

Alison nodded and replied thoughtfully. "Yeah, you have a lot of those. You're stubborn. You're bullies. You think that you're that smartest people in the world. You're egotistical…"

Sam stopped her. "I am_ not_ egotistical." He said with dignity.

Alison kept going as though she hadn't even heard him. "You're always right. You're stronger. So basically, your family trait is that you are all men."

Sam rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, well, you're prettier."

Alison fell silent, not quiet knowing how to respond to that. It wasn't the first time that Sam had given her a compliment, but it was the first in a long time. The problem was that she wasn't sure if it had just slipped out in the ease of the moment, or if he was actually trying to tell her something. She realized that it was the first time that they had actually been able to hold a civil conversation with each other without a buffer between them.

It felt good.

Sam cursed himself in his head. Why the hell did he have to say that? It was blatantly obvious that he would think that she was better looking than his brother or his dad. They had been speaking like normal adults for a few minutes, had even come as far as teasing each other, and he had gone and made it more intimate.

"Thank you." Sam glanced over as she spoke. She was flushed slightly pink, as though she had never heard it before. "It means a lot coming from a fairly good looking guy."

He was caught up in her gratitude before the insult sunk in. He made an insulted face. "Fairly?"

He looked over when she didn't reply. She was staring at him with a small grin on her face. "And you said that you weren't egotistical."

He gave her one of his trademark boyish grins. "I kinda walked right into that one, didn't I?"

She tilted her head. "No, you kinda ran full force."

He laughed lightly, not wanting to the moment to end. Was there ever a time when they were this at ease with each other? The thought ran through Sam's mind quickly and just as quickly he removed it. Of course there was, except all the good memories seemed to have been taken over by the bad ones. He wondered how he had ever let it happen.

"You know I get it now." She spoke softly, but with a strong conviction.

He looked curiously at her. "Get what?"

"Why you had to leave."

After the enjoyable conversation that they had just had, _that_ was the last thing that Sam wanted to talk about…but then again that was always the problem. One of them never wanted to talk about it when the other did. They were just starting to act like friends again, and for that Sam was willing to deal with the rough topic that she had chosen. Just for that chance at a friendship.

"I didn't have to." He decided that the first step to getting over the pain was admitting that he did in fact have a choice when he had said there wasn't one.

But Alison apparently had different ideas. "Yes, you did." She replied forcefully.

He decided that what she had said earlier was wrong. Women, he thought, were the ones that were always right. "Okay," He agreed. "So, you get it. Explain it to me."

She crinkled up her face. "I hate to say it, but you were always kind of a wuss."

"Ouch." He said with sincerity.

She laughed. "Come on, hear me out. You were always fighting with John that you didn't want to hunt, you wanted to study and go to school…what kind of a little boy wants that?"

"A smart one."

"A wuss, that's who." He peeled his eyes away from the road to glare at her. She laughed again. "Sam, for the first month of our relationship you were as awkward as a twelve year old. You were a lanky geek."

"Ya, well, you were intimidating." He tried lamely. "And if I was so bad, then why did you even date me?"

She flipped her hair. "I felt sorry for you…I'm kidding, Sam. I dunno, I guess I've always gone for the geeky guys."

He snorted and before he had time to think about he was saying, "So where the hell did Derik come from?"

She withdrew, not a lot, but enough that he could practically feel the chill washing over him. He cursed himself again for opening his mouth without thinking.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"No, its okay." He felt a little more warmth. She laughed nervously. "You know, I'd love nothing more than to tell you that Derik was a mistake…but it'd be a lie." She didn't say it, but somehow he knew what she meant. She didn't want anymore lies or half truths between them.

"Tell me."

She quickly brought her head up to look at him. She wasn't sure if he wanted her to lie and tell him Derik was a mistake or if he wanted the truth. So she asked. "You want the truth?"

He swallowed. "Yeah, I do."

She nodded and he watched her shoulders heave up and then fall as she took a breath. It was reassuring to know that she wanted him to know. "Derik and Shamus are like family to me. I guess you could blame the wolf in me, but I seem to adopt people that are close to me. In a warped way Derik is like a bully older brother, so I don't know why I even agreed to marry him…no," She shook her head. "That's not true, I do know why I married him. I didn't think that they would really be my family until a little piece of paper said that I had the same last name as them."

Sam tried to understand where she was coming from but since he had always had strong family ties, even during the fall out about Stanford, it was hard. It was the idea that Derik had been the family for her when he hadn't been. That irritated him. He struggled with the words. "Family has always meant a lot to you."

"Yeah, it has."

The words that she had spoken to him that night came back painfully clear._**"Well, that's funny cause I thought that we were like family. But apparently blood means a lot more to you than you let on."**_ He cringed at the remembrance. They really hadn't listened to each other. It suddenly occurred to him that she had mumbled a few words in her sleep.

"That's what the nightmares have been about, isn't it?"

The silence that met him was all the conformation that he needed. Not only for his question, but he had apparently also stepped over the boundaries of their new found relationship. He was just settling in for a long, silent ride the rest of the way to Denver when she spoke up again.

"Sometimes." She sat up straighter in her seat and looked at him again. "Did you know that when I was little I used to get these panic attacks?"

She was opening up again, another good sign. It made him happy to know that he hadn't screwed things up royally. A grin formed on his lips as he teased her lightly. "You still do."

Some of the tension left her shoulders as she laughed. "Seriously. They used to be so bad that I actually couldn't breath. I couldn't move. It was like I was suddenly frozen and there was nothing that I could do to move or to breath."

Sam thought about that. He'd never heard of extreme panic attacks where the victim actually froze up. "Did your parents take you to a doctor?'

She sighed. "Yeah, and that's when all the weirdness started. The doctor's told them that my heart rate was abnormally fast." Sam flinched at the word _abnormal_, it was something that she had had to deal with all her life apparently. "And that if there was nothing wrong at home, like abuse, that they couldn't explain it. For some reason my parents were furious."

"How old were you?"

"Seven."

"Jesus." He shook his head. "When did you start changing?"

She scratched her head. "I must have been eleven…ya that's right. The hair started to try and come through my skin. I was at school in the bathroom and I got so freaked out that I ran away and hid in this field behind the school. The school called my parents and said that I had skipped, so I got in trouble. I tried to tell them but they got even madder because they thought that I was making things up. So I became what they called a trouble child. I left school every time it happened, which was anywhere from one to five days a week."

Sam watched the road ahead blankly. "And when you first changed all the way? How old?"

"Hmm, eleven to…thirteen I'd say. Of course back then it was completely involuntary, so I stopped going to school altogether. Then one night I was getting bitched out and it happened right in front of them."

"You were upset, it used to happen a lot back then."

His insight and remembrance warmed something inside her. "Yeah, it did. God, the look on their faces. Thinking back on it now, it's actually funny."

"When did they…" Sam stopped himself. He was asking some pretty personal things and he wasn't sure if he should continue to push her for answers.

"Leave?" She slightly smiled at his hesitancy. "It wasn't right after that. I have to give them some credit. They tried. But the changes started happening everyday, and they got worse. More intense. Somewhere in between the crying and the screaming and the scratching, I don't know…they just gave up."

Even though he knew that his questions were probably limited, he tired to keep them simple and allow her to make them more complicated. If she chose to. "How did you get into the mountains where dad found you?"

She shrugged. "Oh, well that one's easy. They dropped me off on the road one night and when I changed, I ran." She stopped and waited until he looked at her. "I've always been good at running, Sam. It's the sitting still that I've had problems with."

His eyes remained locked with hers. She was telling him something beneath the words. And if he was reading it right, it was that she was sorry that she had taken off that night. Sorry that she hadn't stayed and tried to talk things out. She looked away and he looked back to the road. "So how old were you when that happened?"

"When they took off? I don't know…a little over fourteen I think."

"Christ, you were just a kid. You were out there for a year and a half before dad even found you."

She tilted her head. "Yeah, I guess I was. I was the wolf most of the time, you know things would go bump in the night and I'd change out of fear. A lot of the animals up there were hesitate about me, something about my smell probably, and left me alone for the most part. I'd go to a little town every couple of weeks when I was normal and steal some food, talk to the locals to keep myself sane."

Sam scratched his face. "I can't believe that. Did dad know any of this?"

Alison shook her head. "Not at first. I told him at one point, but it would have been after…" She stopped from saying anything more. They both knew what she was referring to and she didn't want them to remember those past angry words at the present moment. "Just after." She said weakly.

They fell into silence once more. The awkwardness was gone, but the tension remained. As though one wrong word would shatter everything that they had just accomplished.

Sam didn't want to silence to continue. "So, you've been getting nightmares about being alone?"

Alison accepted the topic. "Sort of. About ten months or so after I had left your house I went through this needy, girly stage I guess. I started to really crave affection. Badly. I even went as far as to get children to pet me when I was the wolf. One day I picked up their scent…"

"Your parents?"

"Yeah. It was thanks to John that I began to accept myself and really learn to use my…inner wolf." She laughed. "It took me about three days, but I found them…and their new baby."

Sam chewed on that little piece of news. "I can't even begin to imagine what that must have felt like for you. You must have wanted to tear that kid apart."

She glanced at him and gave him a look of awe. "You would think so, wouldn't you? But I didn't. I was happy that they got another chance. But at the same time the image of them haunts me. It's like, what makes them think that the same thing won't happen to him?"

Sam looked at her. "You have a brother?"

She smiled sadly. "I have a lot of brothers. Anyways, so I'll be dreaming of their happily ever after, only it's not happy anymore. He starts to change…and they kill him. They don't just drop him off and leave, they _kill_ him. Like some kind of wild animal. And that's where the panic attacks come back. I can control them when I'm conscious, but when I'm asleep they're even more powerful than before."

"So you've been having these panic attacks in your sleep? How the hell do you wake up?"

"I don't know, I just do. But it's horrible because it feels like I'm not breathing for hours. And lately there have been these hands that choke me. I don't even like to sleep anymore."

"I know how that feels. A while back, Dean and I were on a hunt for this killer clown…"

She burst out laughing then covered her mouth with her hands and looked back at Dean. He was still sleeping. She uncovered her mouth. "Sorry, killer clowns and all…not to mention I would think you would have stayed as far away as possible from a clown."

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, tell me about it. Anyways, it turned out not to be a clown. It was a Rakshasas, but I still had this freaky ass nightmare. It was this game or something, I'm still not sure how this game works or how it was supposed to be fun. The game was that you had to run along these corridors and these clowns were following you, and if you were too slow or if you stopped the clowns would kill you."

He shuddered and she held back a laugh. "So I'm standing there and this guy infront of me yells 'go', I'm friggin frozen on the spot and I watch him run away. Like three seconds after this guy disappears, this clown suddenly appears about fourteen feet ahead of me. And he started walking in the same direction buddy ran off in, suddenly I made a noise in the back of my throat and this friggin clown turns and locks eyes with me. I'm still frozen in the spot, but I fall onto my back. And I can feel it crawling up my legs and see it appear right infront of my face. I tried to yell, I tried to breath. Like you said I couldn't."

He turned to look at her. She had her mouth open and her eyes were wide and filled with tears. "Are you crying?"

"No," She wiped her eyes. "Yes. I tear up when I'm terrified, which doesn't happen often, let me tell you." She held up her hands. "You know, I'm not afraid of clowns, but that dream is freaking scary. How the hell does your mind come up with this shit?"

He laughed.

* * *

Alison leaned her head up against the brick wall of the alley, and wished like hell that she had brought a sweater. If she had a watch, she would have checked it for the tenth time that night. Sam and Dean had gone into the club at least over two hours ago by her calculations.

The rest of the drive to Denver had been easy. They had told stories of previous hunts and laughed at Dean, who had woken with "The planes going to crash!" Sam had been in mid sentence and they had both burst out into laughter three seconds later.

She pushed off the wall and walked down the alley to peer around the corner at the entrance to the club…they still weren't out. Her shoulders sagged and she sighed. What a boring job, especially since it had been hers in the beginning.

_Why wait for them here?_

The thought floated smoothly through her mind. There was no real reason for her to stay hiding out in the alley when she could be finding them a room for the night. She chewed on her lips. Sam would be furious if she left without somehow telling them where she was going.

_Does he own you like you are his pet?_

That thought didn't float as smoothly as the one before. Her brows furrowed as she thought on it. They had just talked about that, and she had actually believed what he had said. He didn't think of her like that. She wasn't just an animal to him.

_Didn't he tell you to __**stay here**__ before he left? Isn't that what you say to a dog?_

She pushed the thoughts out of her head. Why was she acting so insecure? Three hours ago they had been chatting it up and laughing about stupid mistakes that they had made of hunts, and now she was doubting him again. Didn't she ever stop?

_If only you could be normal…_

She stopped dead. That was _not _her thought. She hadn't had a thought like that in over three years. She turned around to stare down the darkened alley, it was faint but she could definitely feel someone or something there. Watching her. And putting thoughts into her head. The Demon.

_I'm not as bad as you believe I am._

A pair of radiating blue eyes flickered in the darkness. They were clear as crystals and as beautiful as Christmas lights. She was captivated by the intensity in them.

_I can help you, if you chose._

The eyes seemed to bubble.

_It's what you want, is it not? It's what you have always wanted._

She forgot everything but the happily ever after that she could practically see in the blue gaze. Images of a different life flashed through her mind like a fast paced slideshow.

_Do you like what you see?_

She couldn't even answer.

_I can make this happen for you._

* * *

"I just don't get it, Dean." Sam walked out of the club twenty minutes later with Dean at his heels. Dean had a contented grin on his face. "It should have been here."

"Maybe Alison messed up. Wrong night or wrong club."

"No." Sam shook his head. "She planned this for two weeks, there's no way that she would have made such a huge mistake."

"It happens Sam…"

"Not to people like us, Dean." Sam cut him off quickly. "Not when there are lives at risk."

Dean's jaw ticked, but he kept his mouth shut. Apparently Sam and Alison had gotten pretty tight in the time that they had driven alone together…he was beginning to regret giving it to them.

Sam turned the corner and stopped suddenly so Dean ran into his back. "What the hell, dude?" He stepped around Sam. "Where's Alison?"

Sam swallowed the fear that suddenly jumped into his throat. "Alison." He called out. Sam looked over at Dean with a worried look on his face. "This can't be good, Dean."

Dean shook his head. "No, it doesn't fit the pattern, Sammy. First off, the guy is always the first victim. And secondly, Alison is not vulnerable enough to be taken by this thing."

"You're right about the first part, but after the conversations that we had this afternoon I'm betting that she was more than vulnerable. I bet she was radiating hesitancy." Sam ran a hand through his shaggy hair. "Damn it!" He kicked over a trash can. "I can't believe I didn't even think about it. The demon not showing and Alison going missing...of course they're connected."

"Sam, calm down. We'll find her, okay. I promise you." Dean wiped his face with one hand. "You go around that way, and I'll go this way and we'll meet around back."

Sam nodded but didn't say anything.

Three blocks later Sam met Dean around the back of another street. Dean is panting as hard as Sam and shakes his head, confirming that he hadn't spotted her either. Sam looked around helplessly and leaned his forearms on his thighs. He whispered breathlessly to no one in particular.

"Alison."

* * *

_So Alison and Sam are finally making progress in their messed up relationship, was it up to your expectations? Whether it was or it wasn't there's definitely more trouble to come. Tell me what you think!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything from the CWs Supernatural

_The chapter is kinda short, but it had to be cut down or it would have been longer...not to mention I really liked the cliff hanger at the end!_

* * *

Alison's eyes snapped open. Or they would have had they not weighed eight thousand pounds. She could barely open them to slits, but it was enough to see that she was in a dimly lit warehouse. Her mouth was dry and she tried to swallow, but it seemed to take too much effort so she forgot about it. 

She glanced at the ground and noticed for the first time that she was suspended. Her bare feet were hanging loosely as her toes just barely grazed the ground. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as she stretched as much as possible to push herself up with her toes and slipped on something wet on the floor. Pain shot through her shoulders as gravity pulled her back down. Hard. The pain was so intense that she dropped her chin to her chest and almost threw up from the black dots that appeared in front of her eyes.

She moved her fingers and realized, belatedly, that her hands were secured behind her back and she was not suspended by them. Rather she was hanging from her shoulders somehow.

She sensed movement just off to her left and was able to move her head enough to see him.

He was wearing a black Italian suit and had short, black hair. He had a rich, pretty boy face and his blue eyes glowed laughingly at her. His disguise was flawless and it made her sick to know that she hadn't seen through it. That he had so easily conned her. That he had so quickly found the most vulnerable part of her.

_You want to be different._ The thought flowed through her head, and even though she had not seen his lips move she knew that it was him talking.

She stared into his eyes and somehow they just weren't as appealing as they seemed to be before. She tried to push him out of her head, trying desperately to get more strength.

He smiled ruthlessly at her and was standing in front of her in a heartbeat. He moved so fast that she barely saw him. His elegant face was only inches from her own. He brought up one of his hands to her face and she swallowed at what she saw.

His nails were long and sharp enough to be called claws. His eyes flashed and he grinned right before pain sheered down her neck as he slowly dragged one finger down her it. She decided that they may have looked like claws, but they felt like talons, still…she didn't flinch. Didn't scream. Didn't move. The only sign that she had even felt the sting of his touch was the flicker in her green eyes.

She watched in disgust as the demon's nostrils flared at the metallic smell of her blood.

* * *

Sam straightened and let his hands rest loosely on his hips. "How the hell are we going to find her, Dean? This is Denver, not some waterhole town." 

Dean ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "I don't know, Sam, but we will." They stood there in silence, each trying to think of a plan. "Wait." Dean sighed. "Last night, I remember reading something about it taking it's victims to high ground."

Sam bit his lips and nodded sarcastically. "That's great, Dean. And just where the hell is high ground in a city?"

"On top a building? There's lots of places that are high ground in a city."

"Exactly, Dean. There's just_ too_ many damn places."

"Okay, well it'll be somewhere close. That narrows it down. So what are the highest buildings that this bitch could take her?"

"The torture screams would be heard on top of any building." Sam grimaced at the word torture and clenched his teeth.

Dean nodded. "So, he's going to want seclusion, somewhere that he won't be bothered." Dean raised his eyebrows and cocked his head. "Warehouse?"

Sam nodded and for the first time that night felt like they were getting somewhere. "It'll be nearby then."

They started walking back to the Impala. "We'll get her back, Sam, and she'll be fine. I promise." Sam didn't answer, but Dean knew that he desperately wanted to believe his brother. "I remember seeing some old warehouses down in an abandoned part of the city when we were driving in. They were about four blocks from here."

Sam picked up his pace. "Good, we'll start there."

* * *

_Do you really think that you are fine the way that you are?_

Alison's eyelids had become even heavier, if that was even possible. Whatever the demon had used to freeze her body was now coming out, as she could feel with excruciating intensity the two pins in her shoulder blades holding her body suspended.

She could feel something running down her face, but she wasn't sure if it was blood or tears.

_You're a freak of nature, do you honesty believe that you could be something else in this cruel human world?_

She really didn't feel like listening to a demon tell her the way that life worked. Yes, she had learned long ago that the world was not fair, but there were good people, if only a few.

As though he could sense that he was losing her attention he walked around behind her.

_Are you still following Alison?_

He wrapped his arms around her stomach and smelt the blood that was soaking through her shirt where the pins were in her shoulders. He took eight of his fingers and, using the sharp nails, pushed them ever so slowly into the skin of her stomach. She couldn't stop the whimper that came out of her mouth, mixed with blood. He pressed them farther in and she could feel them moving inside her. She coughed up more blood.

He pulled his fingers out quickly, making sure to tear the entrance holes more.

_Now that I have your attention again, don't you think that something as…unnatural as yourself should be destroyed?_

Alison closed her eyes and tried to swallow again. It was pointless, so she just coughed up more blood and spit it onto the ground.

_That is afterall what you do for a living, is it not? You get rid of the bad things in this world._

Although Alison had once believed that, she now knew better. She wasn't a bad thing and she wasn't evil.

The demon grinned, reading each and every one of her thoughts._ Let's test that theory, shall we?_

He came around to the front of her and knelt down, putting one hand on the outside of each of her legs. He looked up at her and there was a look in his eyes that she never wanted to see again. He slowly dragged his nails up her legs, ripping open the skin and leaving three gashes on each of her legs.

Her spine straightened and she snapped her eyes closed as the need to change engulfed her. Her face furrowed in concentration and it took everything that she had left in her to prevent the hair from pushing its way out.

_You're an animal, Alison, isn't it about time that you started acting like one?_

For a second, just one second, Alison was about to let herself change. It would have been so easy, and if she hadn't been so beaten up she could have ripped the sorry bastard's throat out…but she couldn't. Add that to the fact that if she did change she would either still be hung up, or the pins would break her shoulders and she'd be just as screwed as she was already was.

_Oh, you are smarter than most aren't you? You have no idea how many others I have gotten to kill themselves just from pushing them so far…unfortunately for you, I'm growing tired of waiting for you. So let's speed this up._

He anchored his thumb into the soft part just under her jaw and swiftly pushed it up. Her eyes opened wide as she felt his thumb brushing the bottom of her tongue.

* * *

Dean could tell that Sam was just barely holding it together, and after checking three warehouses with no luck, Dean could hardly blame him. Afterall, Dean knew from personal experience what it was like to loose someone to something evil and not be able to find them. 

They entered another warehouse and instantly Sam's posture changed. He had begun to get fidgety and as soon as they had entered the warehouse he seemed to calm down slightly. He turned to Dean.

"She's here."

He said it with such sincerity that Dean had to believe him…either that or Sam had really gone over the deep end.

They didn't busy themselves with checking the lower levels, they moved straight to the highest level and began to methodically check the storing rooms. As they moved out of one, Sam caught a barely audible wheezing sound followed by a whisper of a choke. He glanced over at Dean for a conformation that he had also heard the noise. Dean nodded.

They entered a dark room with a high ceiling, and Sam almost dropped to the floor when he spotted Alison hanging in the middle of the room. He tried to rush forward, but Dean held a hand to his chest and glared at him.

Of course the demon was more than likely still in the room and Dean still had his head on enough to remember it.

They moved slowly, checking around them in the dark corners of the room and as they got closer Sam noticed the pool of blood at her feet. He stopped moving as he looked over her body. It was ripped up, badly, but he was too far away to see if she was even still breathing. Although he could make out the dark red blood stains that covered her body.

Sam almost ran forward again when he saw her head come up to look him in the eye.

* * *

Alison had felt the eyes on her again. The demon had left her after giving her another hole to breathe out of. Now she figured that he was back to finally go through with all the threats that he had been giving her. All she could think was that there was no way in hell that she was going to let it kill her without her staring him down. 

But instead of seeing the demon's blue eyes when she looked up, she saw the chocolate brown eyes that she had longed to see one last time. If the demon was playing tricks on her, then she would thank him for taking the form of Sam, but the look in his eyes when she looked at him made her realize that he had actually found her. She started crying and in the process began choking up more blood.

That was all that it took for Sam to take off running towards her.

"No Sam!" Dean yelled.

Sam ignored his brother's order and just before he got to her Alison was yanked towards the ceiling by the chains that were secured to the pins on her back. Her piercing scream of pure agony filled the empty room.

The blue eyes appeared in the back of the room and a second later the demon walked out of the shadows. The brothers simultaneous raised their guns and the demon just smiled at them.

Sam started shooting first, taking all his frustration and anger out in a single second. Before the bullets even hit the demon, Sam was flung across the room and into a steel support column. Dean started to shoot, but the gun was whipped from his hands and he was thrown against a wall. The demon kept him pinned there and appeared in front of him.

He smiled and dragged three fingers down Dean's cheek, ripping open his skin. Dean felt the demon go stiff, and the glow of his blue eyes went to gray and then to white before he crumpled to the ground. Sam was standing behind the demon and let the piece of quartz drop to the floor with a _ting_. Sam turned and they both looked up to where Alison was still hanging from the ceiling.

Sam's brows furrowed and he stood rooted on the spot. The scene before him had an eerie sense of familiarity.

Dean pushed past Sam. "Snap out of it, dude, and help me find the chain to lower her."

Sam swallowed and tore his eyes away from her body. He didn't say anything as he followed the wall to the right and Dean went to the left.

Dean knew exactly what was going through his brother's head. "It's nothing like Jessica, Sam. Alison isn't going to die."

Sam didn't answer right away as they searched in the darkness. "Are you looking at the same bloody body as I am, Dean?"

"We've had bad before, Sammy." Sam was about to answer when Dean's hands clasped a chain on the wall. "Found it." He called to Sam. He unwound the chain from the hook on the wall and grasped it tightly to prevent it from slipping through his hands. He slowly began to lower her. Sam was waiting right under Alison to catch her in his arms. He threw one arm around her waist and the other around her upper back.

That's when he felt the pins.

"Damn it." He whispered viciously. Dean jogged up to them and Sam gazed at him helplessly. It was in those moments that Dean wished with everything he had that he could protect Sam from losing another person that he loved. But seeing her body close up Dean was beginning to see that his promise to find her fine and safe was slipping from him. "Dean, you gotta take the pins out."

Dean nodded and went to work unscrewing the nuts from the pins. As Dean gently pulled out the first pin in her right shoulder Alison's body convulsed and Sam held her tighter against his chest. He pressed his lips to her throat, but it was less comforting than it was supposed to be when he barely felt a pulse.

When Dean removed the second pin in her left shoulder her body didn't move.

They left the warehouse in a rush, with Sam moving as fast as possible without jarring her body too much. He waited for Dean to open the Impala with Alison resting limply in his arms…then he had a flash in his head.

"**I know that we haven't really gotten along, and you may not like me, but you have to know that if anything happens to Alison I need you to bring her back here."**

Derik's voice nagged at him.

Dean opened the back door and Sam managed to position himself in the back with Alison still nestled in his arms. Dean rounded the front of the car and quickly jumped in the front and started the car.

He looked at Sam in the rearview mirror as he pulled onto the road. "What do you want to do, Sam?" If they had been any other people than the ones that they were, the answer would have been obvious. The hospital. However, they weren't ordinary people and it wasn't and ordinary situation. Going to a hospital meant questions…and most that couldn't be answered logically to a doctor. Nevertheless without a hospital Alison had an almost one hundred percent chance of dying.

Another image went through Sam's mind. It was of the first time that he saw Alison, when their father had brought her to their make shift home. John had walked through the door, blocking the entire frame with his shoulders and Sam and Dean had went to meet him at the door, just to make sure that he had made it home in one piece.

John had told them that he had found someone that needed their help, and that she was going to be staying with them for awhile. Dean had perked up at the 'her' and Sam had perked up at the 'she needed their help'. John walked through the door and there stood Alison right behind their father's massive body. She didn't look at either of them and stayed right close to John…apparently having already formed the strong bond that had remained between them.

She had mumbled a greeting to them when John had introduced them and other than that, had shied away. John didn't tell them why she had needed their help, but they had found out that night when she had her first nightmare and had changed infront of them both.

"Sammy?" Dean was still staring at him.

"**Sam, you have to trust me on this. Alison needs to be brought back here if anything should happen."**

Ignoring Derik's voice, Sam looked down at Alison's pale, cut up, bloody, tear streaked face and remembered the first time that she had smiled at him. It had been the next morning when he had said that Dean got the same way when he didn't have coffee. Her bright smile and laughing green eyes had made his day. Sam answered Dean without looking back up. "Find the nearest hospital."


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own it.

_Okay...holy crap! extreme apologies for the lack of updating. I actually got a job this summer and found it hard to write (with the mulitiple things i was writing), so it kind of got lost. holds hands up in defence please don't hurt me. Also this chapter was confusing to me, as i had a VERY hard time trying to figure out what it was exactly that i wanted. Hope it stands up..._

* * *

Dean gunned the engine and tried to ignore the frantic beating of his own heart. Sam was in the back of the Impala, mumbling to Alison. And although he couldn't hear what his little brother was saying, Dean was certain it was things that he had wished he had said before. 

Before they had left the motel. Before they had even started the hunt. Before she had left after the werewolf mess. And most importantly, before he had left for Stanford.

He looked in the rearview mirror and pushed the car faster when he saw Sam brush some stray hairs away from Alison's face.

He refused to let Sam loose another person that he cared about in his life.

Sam didn't feel the tears running silently down his cheeks until he saw them start to drop on Alison's bloody face. He tried to wipe them off but only succeeded in smearing the blood more.

He pulled her close to whisper in her ear. "I won't leave you, Alison. And I'm going to save you." He inhaled shakily, taking in her smell mixed with the metallic smell of her blood. It shook him to the core. He rested her back on his knees. "Remember the first time that you got me to skip school." It wasn't a question and he wasn't quite sure why he was talking. "I was such a little girl."

He laughed and brushed his hand across her forehead. "I was so terrified that dad was going to find out, that I turned around to go back to class. You changed, because dad had finally helped you begin to take control, and you started chasing your tail." He gave her a tiny smile. "You always tried to make me smile."

Dean listened closely as he ran another red light. He hadn't known that Sam had ever skipped a day of school in his life.

"The day that I first kissed you…" Sam swallowed and squeezed his eyes closed. He saw her again, as she was that day. Her creamy blonde hair had been tossed around and her intense green eyes were twinkling like diamonds. She had successfully changed herself to the wolf and then back to her human shape. She had been ecstatic and he couldn't have stopped himself if he had tried. It had just seemed right for him to move in and capture her lips with his own.

"That was the only time that I have ever seen you speechless." He leaned down close to her face and whispered in her ear. "I fell in love with you that day…and I don't think that I've ever stopped."

The words were whispered so softly that Dean barely caught them. He whipped the car into the driveway of the hospital and jumped out of the car to yank open the back door for Sam. He ran ahead of Sam, who was moving at a gentler pace, and burst through the emergency doors. He practically tripped on the way to the front desk.

"Please, my…my sister, she's been attacked. She's cut up bad and her pulse is weak."

The nurse at the station stood up and jerked her head towards the doors. "Is that your sister?" She asked as she pressed a button on her desk.

Dean turned to watch Sam rapidly approaching. From the look on Sam's face, Dean knew that he had to pull himself together. He turned back to the nurse. "Yes."

Something beeped on the nurse's desk and she leaned in to speak on the intercom. "I need Doctor Thomas to emergency, please. Doctor Thomas." She moved around the desk and was followed by two new nurses that were pushing a gurney.

Sam laid Alison down on the gurney when it got to him, and kissed her forehead. "I swear I won't leave."

Dean pulled Sam away from the gurney as a short, blonde female walked up to the nurse Dean had spoken with.

The nurse greeted her with a "Doctor Thomas" and then went on to explain the situation as they quickly followed the gurney.

Sam stood at the emergency entrance staring down the busy halls, with Dean standing slightly behind him.

Twenty minutes later, Sam was sitting in the waiting room after finally allowing Dean to push him into a chair. He was leaning forward with his arms resting on his thighs and he was staring straight ahead.

His hands were now clean, after having Dean nag at him for ten minutes he had washed them, but his shirt was still stained with Alison's blood. Looking down at himself every few minutes only seemed to make things worse as he realized just how much blood she had lost.

He tried not to blink, because every time that he did...in the quarter of a second that it took to blink he was seeing her being jerked to the ceiling. He could prevent himself from seeing that, but he couldn't stop the agonizing scream that followed…it had been ringing in his ears since they had gotten to the hospital.

It wasn't that last thing that he wanted to hear come out of her mouth.

Dean was pacing. After shoving his brother into a chair, he couldn't bring himself to sit beside him and try to tell him that everything was going to be 'okay'. There were a lot of things that he could promise his brother, but Alison being alive for the next fifty years was not one of them.

And that tore him deeper than any physical wound could.

It was now four in the morning and there wasn't a whole lot of movement in the hospital. So when Dean caught a blur of something in the corner of his eye, he turned towards it.

The doctor was walking down the hallway and her face was grim.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut and walked forward, praying that Sam had yet to see her. She stopped when he approached.

"Doctor?"

"Are you the one that brought her in?"

Dean could see the blood that she had missed while she had quickly washed her hands after trying to save Alison. "Yes. She's my sister." Dean braced himself for the worst, but when she actually said the words he still wasn't ready for them. What was worse was that he now had to tell his little brother, the one person in the world that he had sworn to protect against everything, that he had lost another person that he loved.

"I'm so sorry." The Doctor was still talking, but Dean couldn't comprehend what she was saying…it was like his father all over again. Not that it mattered, there were no words that really had any meaning after the first two…_She's gone_.

Dean nodded, and turned. Inside the glass waiting room, Sammy was still sitting in the plastic chair, still staring straight ahead. Dean sighed and his shoulders dropped, he took the first step to destroying his little brother's life.

He walked into the waiting room and sat down on the small coffee table that was in front of Sam's chair. He dropped his head back and stared at the ceiling. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Sam spoke.

"She's dead, isn't she?"

Dean didn't know what to say. Anything he did say wouldn't do justice to the way that he was feeling. Dean was never one for emotions, so when something so devastating happened in their lives he was often at a loss.

He looked at Sam and spoke the words he knew would not help, but they were the only ones he knew. "I'm sorry, Sammy."

The whole time that he had been in the waiting room, Sam had been trying to convince himself that maybe, just maybe, she had had a chance. When he had seen the Doctor walking towards them, and he had seen her, he knew that everything he had told himself was a lie.

And in the three and a half minutes that Dean had spoken to her, Sam had grasped the concept that Alison was dead.

There'd be no more laughs.

There'd be no more arguments. No more sarcastic comments. No more tears or smiles or secretive looks.

There would be no chance to run his fingers through her hair again. No chance to see her green eyes spark at his sexist comments, or to burn with need at his touch.

The only thing that he had left was the image of her bloody, torn up body hanging limply from a rusty chain in a condemned warehouse.

It wasn't a comfort, but in those minutes he had come to terms with losing her. It wasn't like she was the first. He'd been through the pain before and he had come out…in pieces, but he had still survived.

He looked up at Dean, the one thing in his life that had always been constant. The one person who had held him together when their mom had died. When he had left for school. When Jessica had died. When he started having nightmares. When their dad had died. And now, Dean would be the one to hold him together.

"Would you mind…getting me a coffee, Dean?"

Dean's mouth opened and closed without anything coming out. His brows snapped down in a frown. "A coffee?"

Sam nodded, not sure if he would be able to get the words out again. He'd been lying to himself if he had ever thought that Alison would be that easy to get over. He was trying, painfully, to prevent the tears from spilling over.

"Sure, Sammy." Dean stood up and brushed his hand over Sam's head, in a gesture so mother-like Sam almost cracked.

As soon as Dean was down the hallway, Sam let his head drop into his hands and a soft sob was wrenched out of his body.

"I don't know what the _hell_ she ever saw in you!"

Sam's head snapped up and he was looking into the very angry eyes of Derik Kane. He looked around and rubbed his eyes until they were clear. Derik, unfortunately, didn't disappear. "How the hell did you get here?"

Derik gave him a twisted smile. "Oh, let's not get into that right now. The real question is why didn't you bring her back to me?"

Sam stood up and tried to talk. He was forced back down by something he couldn't see, it was like an invisible hand had shoved him.

"I'm not quite done talking to you just yet, Samuel. And I would be better for you if you sat." Derik scratched his head and began to pace. "I understand why you'd hate me, Sam…hell I understand that you probably despise me, but this isn't about you or me, Sam, it never has been. It's always been about her."

He stopped and looked Sam in the eyes, and for the first time Sam noticed something about Derik. His eyes seemed to be able to see more than what was just in plain sight, as though he could see through a person if he choose to. And at that moment it seemed like he wanted to see through Sam.

"You told her that you'd save her, Sam." He spoke softly, as though he knew how torn apart Sam had become. His voice grew irritated. "Obviously the hospital couldn't do anything for her injuries…and I told you that she would need me." His face got reddened in anger. "If you could have seen past your foolish jealousy you would have known it was best to bring her to me."

Sam stood up again. "My decision to bring her to the hospital had nothing to do with jealousy…"

"Don't lie to yourself!" The room seemed to get smaller, or it could have been that Derik seemed to get bigger. The air got heavy and suffocating, like there was a storm brewing in the room. "If you were as smart as everyone claims you to be, then you would have known that she and I have never been anything more than family…whether or not I wanted more, the point was that she didn't."

The room returned to normal. "She never got over you, Sam, no matter how much she told herself she did." Derik stilled and even gave Sam the tiniest smile. "Now, an even more important question is what would you do to get her back?"

Sam's back straightened. "What are talking about?"

"Come off it, Sam. You think you know me, but you can't even begin to see. Instead of asking, I'm going to tell you. Bring her back to Lander."

"Bring Alison back to Lander?" Sam shook his head. "There's no point in that. She's dead."

Derik's image flickered, like that of a spirit that got hit with a dose of rock salt. "Damn it." He seemed to be concentrating harder and he stopped flickering. "Get her body back to Lander, Sam, or I swear to God you will regret it for the rest of your life."

He flickered once more and the room seemed to explode with a burst of energy. Sam was thrown back into a chair and the strength toppled it over backwards. He wasn't sure how long he laid there on his back, going over everything again in his head, before Dean showed up.

"Dude, I knew I shouldn't have left you alone." He set the cup down on a window ledge and grabbed Sam by the arm to haul him to his feet. "We better leave before they make us pay for this."

Sam looked around the room and saw what Dean was going on about.

It looked like a tornado had blasted throughout the room. Furniture and magazines were tossed around the room, leaving it in a state of disarray...and Derik was no where to be seen.

He turned back to his brother and grasped his shoulders. "Dean, I need you to help me with something and I need you to trust me."

Dean's eyes narrowed. "Why do I get the feeling that this something is going to be illegal?"

Sam tilted his head to the side and gave his brother a weak, hesitant smile. "It's pretty bad, but I wouldn't say it's one of the worst things that we have done."

Sam actually squealed the tires on the Impala trying his best to get as far away from the hospital as fast as possible. Dean held on to the dashboard, torn between wanting to hit his brother for being so reckless with his baby and wanting to tell him to drive faster.

"I can't believe that we just stole a body."

"Technically it's not stealing since she was our sister."

Sam's weak attempt at humor did nothing to ease Dean's worry. Sam had been acting funny ever since he found him on the floor. He had asked Sam three times what had happened in the time span when he left for coffee and when he returned. All he had gotten from Sam as an answer was a confused face.

He decided to try a new strategy.

"Why are you doing this, Sammy?"

Sam tore his gaze from the dark road for a second to give his older brother that same confused and helpless look. "I don't know."

* * *

_OKAY...first, Please don't butcher me! Alison had to die, but i promise that the story is not over...and i know the whole Derik thing was a little confusing, but it will all get straightened out. Sorry if it seemed short for the lack of updates but it really needed to end here to make the next chapter stronger. Come on, guys, reviews are needed_


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything...except my own characters of course.

_Ok, WOW, I was completely blown away by how many people were not PISSED at the last chapter...shrugs I guess you people just like to see little Sammy in pain. lol, keep the revews coming people!_

* * *

They pulled into Lander just as the sun was rising, and it cast a hollow red glow through the trees as they drove to the secluded home of Derik and his father. Sam pulled the Impala into the driveway and stopped the car just in time as Derik appeared suddenly in front of him. 

Sam, not really knowing why he had even brought Alison's body to Derik, got out of the car and opened the back door. He held onto the door as he looked down at Alison's body.

She was lying across the back seat, her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly open. One arm had fallen to drape over the side of the seat and the other was over her stomach. She could have been asleep…except for all the bloody cuts and lacerations and the white, pasty color she had become.

Something died inside of Dean as he watched his brother from across the top of the car. Dean knew that without a doubt this would be the blow that left his brother, with not just one hole but, torn apart.

Dean noticed how Derik seemed to stay back slightly, as if sensing that Sam would go off at any given minute. What was even more incredible was how he seemed to know how hard Alison's death had hit him…even after only meeting him one time.

He rounded the car and came up behind Sam. "Do you want me to…?" Dean wasn't even sure what they were doing in Lander with her body. He didn't know what the rush was, had they waited until morning the hospital would have released her body.

Sam shook his head, but it was so faint that there was barely even any movement. "No…" He answered weakly, but he made no move to get her.

Dean took in a breath and grabbed Sam's wrist to gently pull him away, but Sam had other plans. He ripped his arm out of Dean's grasped and shoved Dean away. "I said I'd do it!" He shouted.

Dean raised his hands. "Okay." He said quietly and glanced over his shoulder at Derik. He had no expression on his face and his eyes had gone black. Dean blinked and when he looked again they were normal. Dean wiped the back of his hand over his mouth.

Sam leaned forward and hauled Alison's lifeless body out of the Impala. Dean shut the door as Sam walked towards Derik. Sam's face was stony and Derik's face was still expressionless.

"Follow me." Was all that he said before he turned on his heels and began walking into the dense forest.

Without questioning, Sam followed. Dean caught up and they dragged behind.

"Dude, what are you doing? We don't even know these people and now you're just blindly trusting the asshole?"

Sam looked down at Alison's face then turned to his brother's worried eyes. "Alison thought of these people like family, Dean. As much as I don't want to believe it, coming here just feels right."

They walked into what Derik had referred to as his father's haven. The trees that surrounded the area looked even more beautiful in the pale morning light then they had the last time that they had seen it.

Shamus walked out of one of the huts and stood on the porch. Even from the distance Dean could see the sorrow and pain contorted on the older man's face. Dean wondered how it was even possible that they could have known that Alison was dead.

Derik stopped beside a small pond where a large, flat boulder was located beside it. If Dean hadn't known better he would have thought it was a ritualistic looking spot. His eyes darted back to Derik suspiciously. There was something going on the Sam and he were being left out of…he just wasn't sure if it was good or bad yet.

Derik motioned to the rock. "Lay her down, Sam."

Sam gently and reluctantly laid her body across the flat rock. He moved her arms to rest beside her body and pulled the stray hairs from her face. He took in a heavy breath and moved away from her.

Derik stepped forward and began to examine her body. Sam's brows furrowed as Derik lifted the bottom of her shirt to look at the hole in her stomach. He moved down to her legs to peer at the gashes up her calves and thighs. He tipped her head forward to stare at the puncture in her jaw.

Sam snapped after three minutes of Derik going over every wound on her. "We're pretty fucking certain that she's dead, Derik, so if that's all you wanted…"

Derik whipped around. "I damn well know she's dead!" For the first time since they had arrived Dean saw how greatly Alison's death was affecting him. His eyes looked as though they were glowing amber when he snarled back at Sam…but that wasn't possible. Dean shook his head.

"Just give me a minute, Sam, that's all I'm asking."

Dean wasn't sure what to expect, but Sam nodding weakly and shutting his mouth was nowhere near to the explosion that he had thought was going to happen.

"Thank you." Derik turned and walked briskly over to where his father still stood, watching them intensely. He started talking with his father, and it appeared as though they started arguing.

Dean turned to Sam. "You're starting to freak me out, Sammy."

Sam hesitantly looked at Dean. He didn't answer because he was starting to freak himself out.

* * *

Derik shook his head. "It is worse than I first thought." 

Shamus looked at his only son. "How much?"

Derik grimaced. "A lot. With the injuries that she sustained…I just don't know…"

His father blinked slowly and took his time to say the next words. "You are wondering if it is even possible, with the pain that she suffered through."

Derik shook his head again. "No, I know that it is possible. For her…not for me. I've never tried with someone so…broken, before." Derik looked into his father's eyes, not wanting to come out and say exactly what he meant.

Shamus shook his head. "No, I won't let you. She's dead, you are not…and that's the way that it will stay."

"How can you say that?" Derik asked viciously. "Surely she means more to you than that?"

"At the cost of my son? My own flesh and blood? The only…" Shamus paused to compose himself. "The only family I have left."

Derik bowed his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't loose her. And I owe John."

Shamus turned away from his son. "You do not owe John Winchester anything. And if you did, you have paid it back a thousand times over."

Derik backed away from his father. "I won't be responsible for the death of someone if I could have done something for them. That's not the way mom would have wanted me to be."

He turned on his father and walked back towards Alison's body. When he got to her, he turned to face Sam. "I'm going to need to be close to her, Sam, so I need to you trust me."

The pleading in Derik's eyes threw Sam off and he nodded numbly, not sure what he was expecting to happen.

Derik smiled weakly. "It's going to be okay, Sam." The gentleness in his voice soothed Sam and shocked Dean, who couldn't seem to comprehend the new side of Derik that he was seeing. Sam just didn't seem to care about the complete personality change.

Derik put his palms on either side of Alison's head and crawled onto the rock to straddle Alison's torso. He then bent down to rest his forehead on hers. He breathing remained steady for the first few minutes, only hitching every thirty seconds or so.

Dean tilted his head as Derik's breathing became shallower and shallower, until he was practically gasping for air. The ragged noises of him inhaling air could not have been mistaken for anything other than noises of pain. His body was jerking as though he were experiencing real physical pain. And suddenly Dean and Sam could see why.

Bloody spot began to appear on Derik's shirt. Small at first, and slowing growing. Derik's chest tensed and within seconds they heard the unmistakable sound of one of his ribs cracking. Two blood spots appeared on his shoulder blades and Dean's mouth dropped in amazement.

"There's no freaking way." He said incredulously.

An abrupt wheezing was ripped from Derik's mouth and trickles of blood began to fall from his open lips. Derik's breath was rapidly sucked from his body and he hunched, exhaling every last bit of air in his body…And Alison's eyes opened as she gasped and arched up, seemingly taking in Derik's breath.

Her blank eyes quickly became alive again as she sucked in the air. The light that was gone from them now rapidly returning. Her back dropped down onto the rock and her eyes drifted shut…but her breathing remained steady.

Derik climbed off Alison and tried to get off the rock, he fell instead.

Sam walked forward, unable to take his eyes of Alison's now living form. He didn't want to blink, afraid that if he did her chest would stop moving up and down, that she would stop breathing again. He pressed the palm of his hand against her cheek and exhaled, not realizing that he was holding his breath. Her cheeks were warm.

He let his hand fall to her neck and tears began silently running down his face as he felt a pulse.

Dean grabbed Derik by the shoulders and hauled him up. The blood spot in his shirts were still getting bigger and Derik seemed to be losing consciousness fast. Shamus came up behind Dean and grabbed Derik's other side. He motioned for Dean to follow him as he began to lead them towards one of the huts in the clearing.

Sam picked Alison up, absolutely ecstatic at how warm her body was already feeling. When he had brought her out she was as cold as ice. He moved to follow Dean and Shamus, but Derik shook his head weakly and leaned more heavily on Dean.

"Dad, show Sam where to take her."

Shamus started walking, but Sam paused. "Derik, I…"

Derik smiled weakly. "I know, Sam. But you should know that I did this as much for me as I did for you. It's going to be okay." His brows furrowed. "She knows, but she just can't remember."

Sam gripped Alison tighter as they walked away, and wondered just what the hell that last cryptic message was supposed to mean.

* * *

_You didn't really think that I would let Alison die...did you? Come on hasn't Sam been through enough?! shakes head and grins deviously Aren't you just dying to find out who...or what...Derik really is? Well you can tell me so in your REVIEWS people! lolmuhahaha_


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: **Owns nothing

_I am sooo sorry guys, with all the other stuff going on lately I have been neglecting this story - my first fic, my baby - and due to some life changes have been completely oblivious of how to write what I want to happen. Hopefully you loyal readers are still going to read this one. I'm trying guys_

* * *

Sam followed Shamus to a small garden type looking area. There was an iron fence that came roughly up to his calf and surrounded a fairly large area. Inside the fence were many markers scattered around the area. Sam paused outside the fence and looked back towards Shamus, unsure of what to do. He shifted Alison's body in his arms.

"I…"

"This is a very special place to Alison, Samuel. It is protected and safe, once you step inside I believe that you will know where to take her." He bowed his head and quietly left.

Sam tightened his grip on Alison and turned cautiously towards the fence. Not knowing what to expect he stepped over it and suddenly felt the change. It was calm – like he had just stepped through a wall and everything on the other side was fuzzy, but here it was clear.

He looked down at the first marker that was closest to him. It was a silver pentagram with the words _Samuel Colt _engraved along the inside lines. He looked up from the marker and glanced around the rest of the serene surroundings within the fence. All the makers were for different hunters.

He began walking from one to the other until he came across one with his own father's name bared across marble and surrounded by an untouched salt line. He knelt down and laid Alison's body gently beside the marker – and that's when he noticed the paw engraved in the marble. He was speechless.

Looking down at her sleeping form, he finally let it hit him at how close he came to losing her – losing her like he lost his father. Not being able to tell her one last time exactly how he felt, how he's always felt. He moved his hand to stroke her hair. It was dirty – mixed with blood, sweat and mud but that was okay because she was alive.

He stretched out beside her and whispered everything he was feeling into her ear, all the while still stroking her tangled hair.

* * *

Dean wasn't quiet sure where he was supposed to be taking Derik, but the small cabin on the far corner of the property with smoke coming out of the chimney seemed like a good plan. Derik was slowly coming to, which was a good thing because Dean wasn't sure how much longer he could hold up the Irish man's weight. Who would have thought that there was so much weight underneath the guy's build – he wasn't really that big of a guy.

By the time he pushed the door open, Derik was almost walking by himself but still Dean helped him over to the small double bed. He practically fell onto it. "Thanks, Dean – I know that you didn't need to…"

Dean snorted. "Right, cause after what you did for my brother I was just gonna leave you to collapse and knock yourself out."

Derik scowled. "I already told you, I didn't just do it for your brother. There were some things that I needed to settle, and like it or not Alison is like family to me too."

Dean wondered around the room picking up small objects and placing them back down. "Right, cause I'm sure that you feel so – sisterly – to her."

"She means enough to me that I was willing to die for her!" He snapped. His eyes flashed and the room got five degrees cooler.

Dean raised his brows and licked his lips. "Right, I think it's about time that we talked about that."

Derik inhaled deeply through his nose and narrowed his eyes. "Talk about what?"

Dean walked towards the bed, knowing full well that Derik was vulnerable. "About how you seem to be so…in tune with everything, and about what the hell just went on out there." Dean pointed towards the rock that only minutes ago held Alison's dead body.

Derik looked up a Dean with a stony gaze which would have looked more menacing if he hadn't been so beat up. He dropped his shoulders and let out a weary sigh. "I'm not going to get rid of you until I tell you, am I?"

Dean grabbed a chair and flipped it around to straddle it. "No."

Derik eyed him and gave him a hesitant smile. "Then I'm glad you are a hunter, because some of the shit that I can do is pretty unbelievable. I guess you could say that I have connections in low places."

"What does that mean?"

He smiled again. "Let's start from the beginning so that nobody gets confused." Dean nodded. "My father used to be preacher, and I use the word in past tense because after my mother died he no longer felt the call of God, if you will. While my mother was pregnant with me she - " Derik's brows dipped and he cleared his throat. "She became possessed. It was lucky, for me at least, that she was far enough along that my father had time to save me."

"I'm taking it that your mother didn't make it through the exorcism."

Derik nodded in jerky motions. "No. When she was alive she was a healer. Now I don't want you to think that she was one of those wacko's that think they can magically cure cancer, because that's not what a healer does." He shifted on the bed and winced. "Damn that girl is strong, let me tell you that the shoulder wounds – they were not fun."

Dean had a flash of Alison being yanked towards the ceiling and her excruciating cry of pain. "I have a feeling they weren't meant to be fun." Derik's lips thinned and Dean cleared his throat. "So what exactly is a healer?"

"A healer is someone who can feel nature, connections to the undercurrents that most people do not possess the skill to feel. They are so in tune with life's environment that they know and understand how to use it for gain. It's a partnership."

Dean held up his hands and let them drop. "Like an 'ask and you shall receive' kind of thing?"

Derik nodded. "Yes, exactly."

Dean straightened. "I'm still not seeing how that can help you to bring a person back to life that had been dead for over three hours."

Derik gave him a tired smile. "We'll have to backtrack just a little bit to answer that one. My mother was a healer and that was passed down to me, however because she was possessed for two months while pregnant with me my genetic makeup was slightly – altered." He laughed on an exhaled breath. "It's like my mother's healing gift was mixed with demonic vibes. It's made me quite powerful as you can see, because I can do some things that a demon can do without the repercussions."

Dean shifted. "Are you saying…"

"That I can resurrect people?" Derik laughed again. "I actually had never tried that before. You see because I'm a healer I don't actually give anything to people, I take from them."

"Alison, you took her wounds."

"Yes, I took them on for her and as the result she took my breath."

"And you had no clue that it was going to work?"

"Oh no, I knew that she would be able to take my breath – but I had no clue if I would be able to survive the injuries that she had."

Dean rubbed a hand over his face. "Why would you do that? Why would you trade your life for hers?"

He sighed and sunk lower into the bed. "There are a few reasons. One is that I truly do love Alison and would do anything for her – including die. The second is that I have a responsibility to myself that if I can help someone, I do it no matter the consequences. And the third is between your father and me."

"My father?"

"Yes, John and I had a disagreement the last time that I saw him and we parted on bad terms."

"Huh." Dean scratched his head and looked at Derik intently for a few minutes. He smiled. "So, why are you such an ass?"

Derik burst out laughing and as a result hunched over in pain. "Damn it, you are a prick Dean."

Dean laughed and turned as the door to the cabin was opened and Shamus walked in. "I need a few minutes with my son, Dean." Dean stood up immediately and nodded at Derik one last time. As he was closing the door he heard Shamus speaking. "What you did was completely reckless, Derik."

Dean walked away from the cabin and in the morning light could make out Sam's shape standing in the distance. He could barely see Alison's form lying on the ground less than a foot away from Sam.

* * *

Sam looked down at Alison and smiled. She looked so peaceful with barely any traces of the pain that she had been in only hours ago. If it hadn't been for the blood and dirt smears on her face and clothes, Sam could have said they were in the past again.

**Sam was sitting in the dark in the kitchen at one o'clock in the morning. He couldn't sleep, not that it was really something new because he had been having trouble sleeping ever since their father had brought Alison home – and it wasn't just the animal noises that she made at night either.**

**Nope, there was just something about the girl that set Sam on edge. Sure he was attracted to her, but it wasn't just the fact that he was hot for her that kept him up. She was different, and that made her dangerous. She was special, and that made her even more dangerous. **

**He was so lost in thought that he missed the first telltale signs that Alison was changing. Then he heard the scratching and the whimpering that came right after. Sam stood up and walked towards Alison's room. He paused outside, unsure if he should even bother to try and help. Alison would get pissy for him seeing her when she's out of control, but if Dean gets woken up for the third time that week he'd be equally pissy.**

**He opened the door, knowing that Alison would get over it faster than Dean would. He stepped inside and closed the door again before searching the dark room for her. She was lying on the floor in the far corner with her green eyes trained on his form. **

"**Hey, Alison." She continued to look at him through hooded eyes. "Umm, I'm glad that you stopped scratching cause Dean will probably have a hissy fit if he loses precious sleeping time again." Her eyes didn't move and he shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "This was such a stupid idea." **

**He was about to turn and leave when he remember that the last time she had gone ape shit had been while they were at school. Dean had made quick work of getting her into the car and on the way home while Dean had his music blasting she had calmed right down. **

**He kept his eyes locked on hers and started to hum Black Sabbath's Heaven and Hell. Her ears twitched and Sam took it as a good sign and kept on humming. Her head perked up and cocked to the side like she was trying to figure out exactly what he was doing. **

**Her body convulsed, but other than that there were no signs that she was starting to change. Sam watched her more closely and realized that she was trying to prevent the change from happening – he wasn't sure why until her eyes met his. They were pleading with him. **

**He turned around to face the wall and kept humming until he heard he heavy panting and distinct padding of two human feet along the wood floor. He heard the rustle of clothes. **

"**FYI for next time you wanna play hero, there's no point in talking because I can't understand you."**

**He turned around with a snappy come back on his lips but it died on his tongue when he saw her back to him and pulling a shirt over her head. He turned back around and tried not to visualize ripping her clothes back off. He tried to keep his voice neutral. "Trust me, it's less of a hero thing and more of a I don't want to have to put up with bitchy Dean thing."**

"**Right, cause it could never be about just you and me." She mumbled. **

**He turned around to find her looking out the window with her arms crossed. It would have seemed defensive if he hadn't caught the subtle shaking. "How many times a night do you have nightmares?"**

**She turned her head to look at him. "Honestly?" He nodded and she looked back out the window. "Too many too count." She dropped her arms and moved over to the bed, climbing onto it and lying on top of the covers. **

**He was about to leave when she spoke again. "I'm sorry if I snapped at you."**

**He took it as an opening. "If?"**

**She smiled. "Okay, I'm sorry I snapped at you. I just – I don't like not having control over myself, and when people see that it makes me feel vulnerable. And I hate feeling vulnerable."**

"**It's okay, I understand." Her eyes darted away from his. "I guess I'll go now." He backed towards the door and had his hand around the knob. **

"**Sam, wait." He looked at her expectantly and he could see her face darken in the moonlight. "My last dream…" She brought her hands up to fidget with them over her stomach. "It was…I kinda don't wanna be alone right now."**

"**Okay." Sam looked around the room and moved to sit on the trunk by the window.**

"**Sam." He was trying to avoid her gaze but hesitantly brought it back to her. "Would you just…lay with me?"**

**He was up instantly. "Whatever you want."**

Sam glanced up to see the sun making its way through the trees. It was hard to believe that they had been in Lander less than twenty-four hours ago, when so much had happened in the time span. For some reason he had been given a second chance, and no matter what he was going to make it work.

He got down on the ground and laid beside Alison again. He wrapped an arm around her waist and whispered in her ear. "Whatever you want."


End file.
